


What happened in Egypt, stays in Egypt

by PartofWorld



Series: Wilmuga One shots [17]
Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: AU, Alternative Universe: Michał nie został skazany, Awkward Conversations, Domestic Fluff, Egypt, First Kiss, First Love, First Steps, Holidays, Light Smut, M/M, Mild Smut, Please Don't Kill Me, Romantic Fluff, Warm, Wilmuga, a little smut, dodatek do "My brother's keeper", trochę humoru i trochę ciepła, we can say it is smut, what happened in egypt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld
Summary: Czyli, co takiego wydarzyło się w Kairze podczas wakacji, w które co poniektórzy zostali wrobieni. (Część AU "My brother's keeper")Pierwsze kroki w nowej relacji, którą najpierw to pasowałoby zdefiniować.Można powiedzieć, że jest tu trochę fluffiastego smutu... w ramach ostrzeżenia, ale rating jak najbardziej młodzieżowy.
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga
Series: Wilmuga One shots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988005
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	What happened in Egypt, stays in Egypt

Czy to był dobry pomysł z tym wyjazdem? Bardzo. Czy Wilmowski zaczął w to wątpić na statku? Bardzo po raz drugi.  
O ile w obecności innych mógł bowiem czuć się bezpiecznie pod względem wymówek, o tyle pozostawiony na pastwę losu lub prościej mówiąc wyłącznie jednoosobowego towarzystwa, gama ewentualnych wykrętów malała drastycznie.  
Główny pretekst, który od niemal trzech lat ratował go w kryzysowej sytuacji, a na imię miał Tomasz, chwilowo przebywał na wakacjach z bosmanem, Sally Allan i jej matką. I to całkowicie zmieniało postać rzeczy. Początkowo cieszył się szalenie, że po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna będzie mógł spędzić czas inaczej, niż tylko niańcząc wszystkich i dbając, żeby spali, jedli i nie dali się czemuś rozwalić. Początkowo. Ale potem doznał olśnienia, że nie wykręci się już absolutnie niczym, może po za wybuchem jakiejś wojny albo malarią.  
Został dosłownie bezbronny i mógł łudzić się nadziejami, że jego towarzysz po prostu nie wyłapie żadnych zgrzytów, a jeśli nawet to je zignoruje. Zważywszy jednak, jak dobrze Smuga go znał, uniknięcie niezręcznych sytuacji zdawało się fizycznie niemożliwe.  
Zorientuje się.  
Ze złością wyłapywał, że początkowo entuzjastycznie nastawiony do takich przewidywań, teraz się już tylko ich bał. Po nastroju „hura, może to będzie koniec trzyletniego udawania!” nie zostało nic, a cała postawa geografa ewaluowała w mantrę „proszę, nie zorientuj się!”.  
I tak sobie wegetował dni kilka, nim – jeszcze na pokładzie statku – Smuga zapytał go po raz pierwszy, o co chodzi. Został uspokojony, dyplomatycznie nawet lekko spławiony. Wycofał się.  
I to była pierwsza chwila, gdy Wilmowski zaczął żałować, że dał się wkręcić w ten pomysł Nowickiego. Gdzie on miał rozum?! Przecież to się musiało skończyć katastrofą.

\- Powiesz mi, co się dzieje? – za drugim razem Smuga spróbował znacznie łagodniej, jakby się skradał i nie chciał go spłoszyć.  
\- Nic – Wilmowski odwrócił na niego w miarę swobodny wzrok – A czemu pytasz?  
\- Martwisz się.  
\- Wcale nie.  
\- Widzę przecież, znam cię – podróżnik zawahał się, rozejrzał po dokach, jakby czegoś szukał. Najwyraźniej znalazł, bo niespodziewanie złapał Wilmowskiego za bark i lekko pociągnął za sobą, wchodząc w tłum – Chodź.  
Geograf nie protestował, zupełnie przy okazji tylko zauważył w myśli, że choć ryzyko zgubienia było znikome, przyjaciel wciąż trzymał go za przedramię. Nie próbował zabrać ręki. Bez pomysłu, o co może chodzić, poszedł za nim w uliczkę za portowym zgiełkiem.  
Smuga wypatrzył kąt, gdzie nie roiło się od sprzedawców, wyłudzaczy, marynarzy, podróżnych czy innych form życia. Zatrzymał się w rogu małej, pustej zupełnie uliczki. Spojrzał na przyjaciela i zaczął łagodnym tonem:  
\- Posłuchaj, nie ma sensu, byś się miał tym martwić resztę dni. Ja to rozumiem, to w pełni naturalne… po prostu zaraz załatwię ci statek i mogę nawet popłynąć w tę i z powrotem, jakbyś nie chciał płynąć sam, w końcu nigdzie mi się nie spieszy.  
\- O czym… o czym ty mówisz? – Wilmowski uniósł wysoko brwi, szczerze zdezorientowany jego słowami.  
\- No martwisz się, rozumiem i…  
\- Ale, że o co się martwię?  
\- Nie wiesz, o co się martwisz?  
Wilmowski nie opanował leciutkiego uśmiechu, pokręcił powoli głową i wyjaśnił cierpliwie:  
\- Nie. Pytam, o co ty myślisz, że ja się martwię.  
\- O Tomka – odparł Smuga tonem wygłaszania oczywistości.  
\- A czemu miałbym…?  
\- Bo po raz pierwszy od wyjazdu z Warszawy nie ma go blisko ciebie, więc cały czas się o niego zamartwiasz. Moim zdaniem nie ma to sensu, byś zostawał tutaj. Będziesz się męczył i to wszystko.  
\- Uważasz, że powinienem popłynąć do nich – upewnił się powoli geograf, z gniewem wyłapując, że w jego głosie można było jasno wychwycić jakiś żal i rozczarowanie.  
Smuga pokiwał spokojnie głową.  
\- Tak. Ze mną będziesz się tylko męczył coraz bardziej. Doceniam twój gest i przypłynięcie tutaj, ale po prostu nie chcę patrzeć, jak zżera cię strach o syna – skwitował na zakończenie, a potem spytał luźno – Popłynąć z tobą, czy wolisz sam? Mnie wszystko jedno w sumie, mam elastyczny grafik.  
\- Myślałem, że chciałeś tutaj po prostu odpocząć…  
\- To też. Ale dobrze wiesz, że nie umiem siedzieć bezczynnie. Mam kilka zleceń na opracowania etnograficzne i trochę szkiców, kilka dni na pewno spędzę na pustyni, może Dolina Królów, czy coś. Zobaczę jeszcze. Ale początek pracy mogę zaczynać i już. Wybór należy więc do ciebie i…  
\- Dlaczego od razu zakładasz, że cię tak zostawię? – przerwał mu, spokojnie wyczekującym głosem Wilmowski.  
\- Bo martwisz się o Tomka?  
\- Nie martwię się.  
Podróżnik westchnął z irytacją, wzruszył ramionami.  
\- No to bo się nie martwiąc o Tomka, nie umiesz skupić na niczym, żałujesz decyzji o puszczeniu ich tam samych i o niego boisz. Brzmi lepiej?  
No co za uparta cholera!  
\- Janie… po raz ostatni mówię, nie martwię się o Tomka! – nie wytrzymał Wilmowski, ale szybko pożałował, że odezwał się już nie tak łagodnie. Zobaczył jak Smuga mruży oczy w namyśle. Jednocześnie dłoń odrobinę cofnęła się z jego przedramienia. Upór w tych słowach lekko go speszył. – To nie tak. Masz rację, byłem zamyślony cały rejs i… i przepraszam za to, ale nie martwię się… naprawdę. Ufam Tadkowi, Tomek jest z nim całkowicie bezpieczny. I nie planuję stąd płynąć do Ameryki. Zostaję z tobą. Jeśli… - zawahał się, bo dotąd nie otrzymał odpowiedzi – jeśli chcesz, oczywiście. Będę już bardziej dla ciebie… obiecuję.  
Widział, że zrobiło mu się głupio. Niezręcznie pokiwał powoli głową, poczekał na jakąś jasną reakcję, nic już nie mówiąc.  
\- Jesteś pewien? – nie dowierzał, że on mógłby najzwyczajniej w świecie chcieć z nim zostać.  
Wilmowski nie umiałby orzec, w której chwili złapał dłoń, która cofnęła się z jego ręki i mocno ją uścisnął. Uśmiechnął się do niego delikatnie i skinął głową.  
\- Jestem pewien.  
Słaby uśmiech był najbardziej wyczekiwaną przez niego odpowiedzią. Smuga machinalnie pokiwał głową.  
\- W porządku, czyli nie wracasz?  
\- Nie wracam.  
\- To pójdę nadać telegram do bosmana, że jesteśmy na miejscu. Nie wiem, możesz kupić coś do jedzenia na przykład – jakoś niezręcznie się zawahał i wrócił pół kroku, nim odsunął się na dobre – Ale… ale na pewno, tak?  
\- Janek – Wilmowski posłał mu udręczone spojrzenie – Jakkolwiek mnie nie spytasz, tak, na pewno jestem cholernie mocno przekonany, że chcę spędzić z tobą czas.  
\- O – Smuga uśmiechnął się lekko, wzruszył ramionami – Aż tak nieodpowiedzialny nie jestem, poradzę sobie.  
\- Nie mówiłem, że chcę cię pilnować, tylko spędzić z tobą czas – zauważył, unosząc brwi. Prawie wbrew sobie spytał – Chyba, że wolisz odpocząć w pojedynkę i…  
\- Nie, nie… ja tylko… - zawahał się, zapętlił i nic nie powiedział więcej, tylko powoli się odsunął – To ja… pójdę już na tę pocztę – wysunął się ostrożnie z trzymania jego dłoni. Wilmowski ze zmieszaniem zabrał rękę, gdy wyłapał ten ruch. Zapomniał, szlag jak mógł zapomnieć, że nadal trzyma go za rękę?  
Ale malutkim, może nawet lekko nieśmiały uśmiech przyjaciela nie był ani odrobinę naganny. Zdziwiony, to tak, ale bez negatywnych reakcji. Po prostu wybił go z rytmu.  
Usiłując wyjść z twarzą z sytuacji, Wilmowski uśmiechnął się lekko nerwowo i sam też ruszył ku straganom z jedzeniem. Odetchnął głęboko, gdy się od siebie oddalili. Cholera by to!

****

Mimo obaw przez pierwszy tydzień unikanie niezręcznych sytuacji szło mu całkiem znośnie, w czym jednak największy udział miał właśnie Smuga. Nie dał mu czasu wolnego na zastanawianie się, rozmyślanie czy martwienie. Przeciągnął go takim tempem przez Kair i okolice, że Wilmowski nawet nie przejmował się zbytnio dzieleniem z nim małego pokoju – zasypiał momentalnie, gdy wreszcie wrócili z tułaczki i budziło go przygotowane śniadanie. Genialne wakacje. Nie musiał się niezręcznie pytać, co będą robić, Smuga miał cały grafik. Biblioteki, urzędy, muzea, kilka ośrodków badawczych, nawet jedne wykopaliska, no i większość zabytków.  
Nie musiał martwić się kłopotliwym gadaniem wieczorami, bo najczęściej już wtedy spał. A rano jakoś całkiem naturalnie pierwszą rzeczą było wypicie kawy, nim w krótkich słowach przyjaciel wyłożył mu plan na aktualny dzień.  
I jego skromnym zdaniem było to mega wygodne. Szkoda tylko, że nie domyślił się, po co Smuga tak robił przez ten tydzień.

Zupełnie nieprzygotowany na taki temat, uniósł lekko brwi, w utartym już pytającym geście, gdy kończył kawę.  
\- Gdzie dziś pędzimy?  
\- Nie wiem – Smuga uśmiechnął się swobodnie – Ty mi powiedz.  
\- Hm?  
\- No, dziś ty wybierz, co robimy.  
\- Ale… czemu? – Wilmowski odstawił kubek z kawą, utkwił w nim zdziwiony lekko wzrok.  
\- No, bo moje zadania się skończyły. Uwinąłem się ze wszystkim i jestem teraz w pełni do dyspozycji. Już cię nigdzie nie wlokę, decyduj, co robimy.  
\- Skończyłeś już wszystko…? – upewnił się powoli Wilmowski.  
\- Mhm. Zostały mi jeszcze opracowania, ale to sobie będę pisał wieczorami, na spokojnie, materiały już mam – ani na moment nie oderwał od niego oczu, gdy mówił – Wspominałeś, o wspólnym spędzaniu czasu, więc oględnie rzecz ujmując, trochę byłoby słabo, jakby ci ten czas wypełnił moją pracą. Więc wszystko już zrobione, myślałem, że wyjdzie nawet trochę szybciej… przepraszam.  
\- Nie masz za co, to… - Wilmowski powoli pokręcił głową – Ja po prostu się nie spodziewałem, że…  
\- Oddam ci stery? – zaśmiał się lekko podróżnik – A widzisz. Czyli mimo upływu lat umiem cię jeszcze czymś zaskoczyć.  
Wilmowski zdał sobie sprawę, że się uśmiechnął. Powoli skinął głową, z jakąś ciepłą zadumą mruknął:  
\- Tak… mimo upływu lat.  
Otrzymał równie ciepły i swobodny uśmiech, Smuga rozłożył lekko ręce i rzucił:  
\- No to teraz ty zaskocz mnie. Decyduj. Co robimy? Mamy tyle czasu, ile chcesz i pojedziemy, gdzie wybierzesz.  
\- Ja… - Andrzej zawahał się, niezręcznie pokręcił głową – Ja nie mam pojęcia, naprawdę. Nie przygotowałem się z ewentualnych atrakcji tutaj… widzieliśmy już większość rzeczy i…  
\- Ale nie, to nie ma być przecież zwiedzanie Egiptu dla opornych, na spokojnie.  
\- Nie wiem… to ty zawsze planujesz trasę i co mamy zobaczyć.  
\- To nie wyprawa – głos Smugi złagodniał, gdy wyczuł on niepożądane napięcie w tych słowach – Nie myśl, co mamy, pomyśl po prostu, co chcesz robić.  
\- Co chcę?  
\- Mhm – skinął z uśmiechem głową – Wsiadając na statek musiałeś mieć jakieś oczekiwania. Chciałeś czegoś konkretnego. Więc od dziś dzień zamieniam się w słuch i ogólnie w co tam trzeba, jestem do dyspozycji, nigdzie nie uciekam i nie poganiam.  
Geograf opuścił wzrok na blat stolika, zmieszany pokiwał głową, nim mruknął cicho:  
\- Chciałem tylko spędzić z tobą trochę czasu… i żebyś nie był znowu sam gdzieś za oceanem. Tylko tyle. Nie miałem żadnych innych oczekiwań, naprawdę.  
\- O… rozumiem – Smuga stracił dotychczasową pewność.  
\- Naprawdę nie wiem, co mógłbym teraz zaproponować. Zdaję się na ciebie. Tylko nie… - urwał poniewczasie, sam zdruzgotany tym, że podobne słowa nasunęły mu się choćby na myśl.  
Podróżnik podniósł głowę, wyczekująco spojrzał na przyjaciela.  
\- Tylko nie co?  
\- Nic, to… nie na temat.  
\- Powiedz, proszę – odparł cicho, nadal patrząc na niego, tylko na niego. Wilmowski niezręcznie opuścił wzrok pod naporem tego spojrzenia. Wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Tylko nie uciekaj nigdzie – dokończył niemrawo.  
\- Nie ucieknę – ku jego uldze Smuga nie poczuł się dotknięty, uśmiechnął się szeroko i zapewniająco dodał – Daję słowo, doczepię się do ciebie, aż będziesz miał mnie dość.  
\- Nigdy nie będę miał cię dość… - wyrwało mu się bezmyślnie.  
„Wciąż tylko myślę o tym, jak mam cię za mało w moim życiu” dokończył w myśli, ale był na tyle jeszcze przytomny, by nie rzec tego na głos.  
Jednak delikatny, ciepło odprężony uśmiech, którym jaśniały utkwione w nim oczy absolutnie mu nie ułatwiał pozostania w przy owej przytomności umysłu. Starając się nie gapić na niego zbyt ostentacyjnie, uznał powoli:  
\- Możemy… nie wiem… zwiedzić dokładniej zabytki jakieś czy… czy coś… nie znam Egiptu, jestem tutaj pierwszy raz. Możesz mi po prostu pokazać, co tutaj można zwiedzić?  
\- W porządku – skinął głową bez namysłu – Czyli dziś porządnie zwiedzamy Kair!  
Tak… to było naprawdę porządne zwiedzanie.  
Tak porządne, że koło południa Wilmowski pod groźbą buntu zażądał przerwy w bieganiu po mieście, póki jeszcze mógł to zrobić. I po raz pierwszy od wielu dni widział, by coś całkowicie zbiło Smugę z tropu. Od razu zgodził się na przerwę, odpuścił mu kolejne świątynie, wiszący kościół i meczet. Zdrowo zmieszany tłumaczył się dobrą chwilę, póki geograf nie kazał mu na moment się przymknąć, bo nie mógł się dostać do słowa.  
\- To nie jest konkurs, spokojnie – jakoś naturalnie, gdy to mówił, złapał go za ramię, by zaznaczyć swoją obecność – Zwolnij, po prostu. Nie musisz wyrobić się ze wszystkim dzisiaj…  
\- Tak – bardzo mało pewny ruch głową.  
\- Nie musimy się nigdzie spieszyć.  
\- Tak.  
\- I nie musisz próbować zrobić tym na mnie wrażenia, bo zrobiłeś to lata temu – dodał, nim zdążył się ugryźć w język.  
Przez chwilę panowała niezręczna cisza, gdy zaskoczony podróżnik uśmiechnął się z lekkim speszeniem.  
\- Zapamiętam – uznał cicho.  
\- To dobrze – Wilmowski postanowił obrócić sytuację w żart, nieco mocniej zawarł dłoń na jego barku, by znów poczuć na sobie spojrzenie tych oczu – I teraz idziemy coś zjeść. Potem dalej pobiegamy po mieście, dobrze?  
\- Jasne, jeśli chcesz…  
\- Chcę – spokojnie skinął głową – Ale chcę też, byś się rozluźnił i nie traktował pokazywania mi Egiptu jako kolejnego wyzwania, któremu musisz sprostać.  
\- Skąd wiesz…?  
\- Znam cię – Andrzej uśmiechnął się do niego ponownie – Wiem, jak myślisz. Widzę, jak się spinasz. Jesteś jak na wyprawie, cały czas myślisz zero-jedynkowo. Rozluźnij się.  
Odetchnął głęboko, opuścił lekko wzrok.  
\- Przepraszam…  
\- Nie masz za co, to naturalne, musisz się po prostu przestawić. Między innymi też po to tutaj jestem… żeby cię przystopować, gdy zaczniesz się nakręcać – posłał mu łagodnie rozbawione spojrzenie.  
\- Miałeś też odpocząć… - zauważył nieco gorzko Smuga.  
\- Łażenie z tobą jest jednym z moich ulubionych form odpoczywania – widząc jego sceptycyzm, dodał spokojnie – Nie, serio. Ja… ja muszę mieć się o kogo martwić, inaczej zeświruję. Nie umiem nic nie robić… muszę, muszę mieć po prostu kogoś do pilnowania.  
Tym razem otrzymał najszczerzej rozbawiony, ciepły uśmiech w odpowiedzi. Smuga delikatnie oparł palce o zawartą na jego barku dłoń. W pierwszej chwili Wilmowski chciał ją zabrać, ale ciepło szorstkiej ręki było zbyt miłe, by przed nim uciec.  
\- Służę wobec tego moją skromną osobą – zaśmiał się przyjaciel do niego, dużo bardziej rozluźniony niż przed chwilą.  
Tak, do tego to on się nawet nie musiał specjalnie wysilać. I Wilmowski wiedział o tym doskonale. Mimo to zawsze z jakimś ciepłem myślał o jego charakterze.  
Teraz też nie umiał opanować uśmiechu.  
\- Taaa, to na pewno. A teraz ogarnijmy, co tutaj można zjeść.  
Nawet na wakacjach fucha kwatermistrza należała jednogłośnie do niego. Andrzej Wilmowski był tą jedną osobą w grupie przyjaciół, która zadba o posiłek dla wszystkich, choćby ktoś nawet powiedział, że nie jest głodny. A tym kimś zazwyczaj był właśnie Smuga. I obaj szczerze nie wyobrażali sobie, by mogło to wyglądać inaczej. Tak było od zawsze… po prostu.

****

Delikatne potrząśnięcie za ramię wyrwało go ze snu zupełnie bez uprzedzenia. Na oślep odepchnął natrętną dłoń. Usłyszał cichy, ciepły śmiech. Palce przesunęły się po jego policzku, skutecznie wybudzając Wilmowskiego do reszty.  
\- Czego chcesz cholera? – mruknął rozespanym głosem, gdy ujrzał pochyloną nad sobą głowę.  
\- Chcę ci coś pokazać… spodoba ci się, chodź…  
\- Jest noc… - zauważył niesamowicie błyskotliwie Andrzej.  
\- Tak, jest noc. Chodź, tylko raz. Zobaczysz, fajnie będzie.  
\- My mamy kompletnie inne definicje słowa „fajnie”, Janku, daj mi spać… - mruknął, łapiąc jego dłoń i mocno zamykając swoją rękę wokół jego palców, by nie mógł go męczyć dotykiem.  
Smuga zaśmiał się szeptem.  
\- Jak wolisz – wysunął powoli dłoń z uścisku – To ja będę jakoś rano… - cofnął się o krok, niknąc w mroku pokoju. Ale nie poszedł daleko. Silna dłoń złapała go za bark.  
Odruchowo cicho syknął ze zdumienia, ale nie walczył zbyt gorliwie, gdy został przyciągnięty z powrotem. Wilmowski przyciągnął go do siebie, nie wstając i kategorycznie unieruchomił ramionami na skraju łóżka. Śmiejący się cicho podróżnik położył się wygodniej, kręcąc głową.  
\- Ale…  
\- Nigdzie nie idziesz sam w noc – mruknął w jego bark geograf, zbyt rozespany, by bać się tak stanowczych kroków – Idziesz grzecznie spać.  
\- Nie chcę spać, chciałem ci coś pokazać – leżący obok niego Smuga łagodnie stuknął palcami w jego ramię – Serio, fajnie będzie.  
\- Nie.  
\- Będziesz mógł spać do południa i więcej nie będę cię budził.  
\- Akurat dzisiaj?  
\- Akurat dzisiaj! – zgodził się z beztroskim zapałem podróżnik – No weź… chodź, spodoba ci się.  
\- Do piekła mnie zaprowadzisz – burknął już bez takiego uporu Wilmowski, nadal jednak trzymał go za bark i żebra.  
\- Byłem już tam, wygonili mnie, nie spodobał im się mój charakter – syknął z rozbawieniem Smuga, a zaraz potem z cichym śmiechem wylądował na podłodze – Ej, a to za co?  
Andrzej przetoczył się tak, by na niego spojrzeć. I w chwili, gdy wyraźniej zobaczył rozjarzone śmiechem oczy, rozsypane w nieładzie włosy i ten szeroki, tak bardzo ciepły uśmiech, wiedział, że przegrał z kretesem.  
\- Jesteś okropny – westchnął z rezygnacją, ale wyzbierał się już bez oporów. Kilka chwil później zaczerpnął w płuca rześkiego zimna nocy, które do końca go wybudziło.  
\- Załóż to na głowę – Smuga wcisnął mu w dłoń kawałek płótna, który też sam kończył zawijać.  
\- A po co…?  
\- Żeby nas nie wzięli za turystów.  
\- Jesteśmy turystami…  
\- Chyba ty.  
Wilmowski posłał mu urażone spojrzenie i przyjaciel parsknął lekko na te słowa. Minimalnie stuknął go palcami w ramię.  
\- No żartuję no… chodź – pociągnął go za sobą w uliczki miasta, nim geograf zdążył choćbyś pytać, po co tak w ogóle idą i gdzie.  
Kair spał.  
W ciemności przeszli przez kolejne ulice, minęli kolejne domy. Aż w końcu miasto zostało za nimi. Smuga dopiero tutaj puścił jego rękę – nie żeby Wilmowski miał cokolwiek do faktu, że przeprowadzono go przez całą drogę praktycznie trzymając go za dłoń. Zatrzymał się, gdy wokół nich był już tylko piasek układający się w wydmy. W czerni mroku odcinały się monumentalne zarysy piramid.  
\- Patrz… - szepnął, samemu unosząc wzrok na niebo.  
Niezmącony ani śladem światła nieboskłon wisiał nad ich głowami, rozjarzony setkami gwiazd. I choć Wilmowski widział już takie niebo w Ameryce Południowej, leżąc przed namiotem i gapiąc się w górę pół nocy, teraz z niemniejszym oczarowaniem rozejrzał się wokoło. Kto nigdy nie spał pod gołym niebem, nie zrozumie, kto nie widział takiego ogromu bezchmurnego nocnego nieba, nie zna tego uczucia. Rozejrzał się, odszukał kilka znanych konstelacji. Potem się obrócił, wpatrzony w niebo zakręcił powoli wokół własnej osi. Oderwał wzrok od nieba, gdy usłyszał cichy śmiech.  
\- Mówiłem, że ci się spodoba – przypomniał zadowolonym tonem Smuga, który zdążył już rozłożyć koc i teraz wskazał mu miejsce obok ruchem głowy.  
Zimno nocy nie było tak przykre, jak przypuszczał. Nie, kiedy miał może dziesięć centymetrów do jego dłoni. Smuga leżał na plecach, patrzył na ogrom gwiazd wiszący nad jego głową. Oddychał powoli, rozluźniony zupełnie.  
Nagle odwrócił głowę na bok, z tym swoim specyficznym uśmiechem rzucił:  
\- Andrzeju, masz przed sobą jeden z niespisanych cudów świata, a patrzysz zamiast tego na mnie.  
Żartował, jego oczy się śmiały. Ale mimo to Wilmowski poczuł, jak gorąc uderza mu do twarzy. Odwrócił wzrok, w duchu przeklinając swoją głupotę. Lekko chłodna dłoń wsunęła się między jego palce. Drgnął zaskoczony, spojrzał na niego od ponownie.  
Ale Smuga wciąż patrzył w niebo, jakby ten malutki, kojący zmieszanie przyjaciela gest był zupełnie spontaniczny i odruchowy.  
Tylko lekko się znów uśmiechnął, gdy Wilmowski oddał uścisk dłoni i zapatrzył się w niebo na długą chwilę.  
\- Dziękuję… - odezwał się w końcu. Mówił szeptem, jakby ta nocna cisza nie miała prawa być zakłócana choćby głośniejszym tonem. Odwrócił ku niemu głowę. I napotkał jego wzrok, choć nie słyszał ruchu… zupełnie, jakby Smuga zamiast na niebo już od dłuższej chwili też wpatrywał się w niego.  
\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie – uśmiechnął się podróżnik, a potem ku zaskoczeniu Wilmowskiego, wstał i uznał – Chodź, żeby ci zimno nie było… przejdziemy się do piramid.  
\- A tobie nie zimno? – Andrzej przekrzywił głowę.  
\- Jestem zimną rybą, chłód to moje środowisko naturalne – roześmiał się Smuga na to.  
\- Rzucę czymś w ciebie, nie mów tak!  
\- Ale to prawda – przyjaciel posłał mu prowokująco pewny siebie uśmieszek, gdy ruszył koło niego.  
\- Nieprawda – Wilmowski zatrzymał się, ocenił go mocnym spojrzeniem. Pokręcił głową, gdy dostrzegł jego kiwanie.  
\- Prawda.  
\- Nie – podszedł krok ku niemu, później kolejny, gdy znów usłyszał ciche „prawda!”. Nagle stał na tyle blisko, by ujrzeć wyraźnie jego oczy, choć było wokół tak ciemno.  
Zawarł szczęki. Pokręcił głową ponownie, z irytacją wyłapując dokładnie odwrotny ruch.  
\- Nieprawda – powtórzył, łapiąc jego rękę. Była zimna, ale tylko dłoń. Podwinął rękaw kurtki, wsunął palce pod tkaninę, z bijącym mocno sercem wyczuwając gorąc jego skóry. Uniósł wzrok na jego oczy, teraz w lekkim oszołomieniu wpatrzone w niego – To nieprawda – powtórzył z łagodnym uporem – Jesteś ciepły… - wysunął dłoń spod jego rękawa, objął mocno obiema rękami i powtórzył stanowczo – Jesteś cieplejszy niż myślisz.  
Smuga patrzył na jego twarz, jakby po prostu nie umiał się odezwać. Gapił się w jego oczy, oczarowany i onieśmielony jednocześnie. Z trudem się uśmiechnął.  
Wilmowski uniósł wyczekująco brwi.  
\- Tak czy nie? – spytał cicho.  
Dłoń trzymana w jego rękach drgnęła, delikatnie wtulając się w jego palce. Smuga oparł drugą rękę o zawarte na jego dłoni ręce Andrzeja. Przechylił się lekko, by być jeszcze bliżej.  
Wilmowski widział jak błysk odbija się w jego oczach. Smuga nie oddychał przez ten jeden moment. Gdyby bowiem oddychał, Wilmowski na pewno poczułby jego ciepły oddech na twarzy. Serce miał już chyba na poziomie gardła…  
Ale potem ten drań uśmiechnął się samym kątem ust.  
\- Nie – odparł cicho i tym razem ciepło jego oddechu zmąciło ziąb wokoło. Odsunął się odrobinę, pociągnął go za sobą, nim geograf zdążył choćby pomyśleć, by zaprotestować.  
Nie próbował uwolnić swojej ręki, wobec czego Wilmowski jej nie puścił, gdy poszli dalej. Szedł przez ciemność, mocno ściskając jego dłoń i czując wyraźnie jak robi się cieplejsza od jego palców.  
\- Nie zimno ci? – spytał, gdy zatrzymali się ponownie, by znów spojrzeć w górę.  
\- Nie, spokojnie – Smuga uśmiechnął się do niego, patrząc nań na chwilkę tylko po to, by mu odpowiedzieć.  
I wtedy właśnie Wilmowski poczuł wariacką odwagę, by zrobić coś, co jeszcze tydzień temu byłoby dla niego abstrakcyjne.  
\- Daj drugą – puścił jego rękę i przeszedł przed niego, by wyciągnąć dłoń. Dostrzegł pytający wzrok – Rękę… drugą…  
Czekał. I gdyby w tamtej chwili Smuga zbył prośbę ze śmiechem, Wilmowski wycofałby się od razu. Gdyby odmówił, sprawa by umarła. Ale on patrzył w jego oczy przez chwilę… a potem wyciągnął powoli lewą rękę w jego stronę.  
Miał zimne palce, które odrobinę zadrżały, gdy objęła je dłoń Wilmowskiego, jakimś cudem znacznie cieplejsza od jego. Andrzej powoli uniósł jego rękę, patrząc wciąż na niego, tylko na niego, na te wlepione w niego roziskrzone oczy. Smuga nie zblokował ręki w stawie, pozwolił mu ją unieść… zadrżał lekko, gdy Wilmowski dotknął swojego policzka jego palcami.  
Ciepło jego skóry zetknęło się z zimnymi opuszkami. Smuga odżył, delikatnie przesunął kciukiem po szorstkim zaroście, uśmiechnął się kątem ust.  
\- Masz zimne ręce – uznał cicho Wilmowski, jakby ten fakt wcale jeszcze nie został przez nich obu odnotowany.  
\- Co potwierdza moją tezę o byciu zimną rybą…  
\- Nie – Wilmowski pokręcił głową stanowczo na tyle, na ile mógł z dłonią opartą o jego policzek – To potwierdza moją tezę, że zapominasz o sobie… masz w ogóle bluzę na sobie?  
\- Mam, to u mnie normalne, że mam zimne ręce. Nie zimno mi… po za tym, to tylko lewa… - lekko się skrzywił, powoli opuścił wzrok – Marznie szybciej po prostu, gorsze ukrwienie i tak dalej.  
\- Boli cię? – szept był pełen troski.  
\- Już nie… czasami tylko… jest już dobrze.  
\- Cieszę się… - ledwo wymówił słowa, wpatrując się wciąż w jego oczy. Tonął w nich, odbijał mu się w nich cały świat. Były coraz bliżej… albo może to on był coraz bliżej nich. Nie wiedział.  
Nic nie wiedział. Tylko to, jak drobnym, czułym gestem sam kciuk przesunął się po jego policzku, zahaczając minimalnie o kącik jego ust. Tylko to jak lśniły jego oczy…  
Przez chwilę istniało tylko to. I myślał, miał nadzieję, że te oczy przesuną się jeszcze bliżej, że dłoń przyciągnie go do siebie…  
Smuga odsunął się powoli, raz jeszcze muskając palcami jego twarz. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie.  
\- Chodźmy do piramid – szepnął, przerywając ciszę między nimi.  
Wilmowski ocknął się, pokiwał machinalnie głową. Ruszył za nim, bo Smuga wypuścił jego dłoń, gdy zaczął iść. I choć trzymali się za ręce dotąd po raz pierwszy w ten sposób, teraz Wilmowski odczuł brak drugiej dłoni w swoim uścisku jakby odebrano mu coś, co miał od zawsze.  
Wyszli na skały u podnóża piramid. Tutaj Smuga zatrzymał się, rozejrzał uważnie wokoło, czegoś chyba szukając. Nie znalazł chyba jednak, wskazał pytająco budowlę.  
\- Siadamy, czy chcesz się przejść?  
\- Przejdźmy się, mimo wszystko ciepło to tu nie jest.  
Podróżnik z nagłym wahaniem spojrzał na niego.  
\- Nie chcesz wracać? Bardzo ci zimno?  
\- Nie, nie, spokojnie – Wilmowski uśmiechnął się do niego kojąco. Widział wciąż jednak lekko nerwowe napięcie. Wyciągnął ku niemu dłoń. Smuga po sekundzie wahania złapał rękę, mocno i pewnie, ale też jakoś naturalnie. Geograf uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko i uznał cicho – Już ciepło.  
\- Ja pytam poważnie – Smuga parsknął lekko, ale wbił w jego oczy badawczy wzrok – Miałem wyciągnąć cię tylko na chwilkę, chciałeś odpocząć i…  
Urwał, jakby coś go ścisnęło za gardło. Chłodna dłoń oparła się samymi końcami palców o jego usta, tłumiąc dalsze słowa.  
\- Ja też mówię poważnie… - Wilmowski uśmiechnął się, widząc jego speszenie. – Jest dobrze, nie zamarzam. I dziękuję, że mnie wyciągnąłeś… dobrze, że jesteś tak uparty, wiesz?  
Poczuł pod swoimi palcami jak jego wargi układają się w uśmiech. Ten drobny ruch przeszył go ciepłym dreszczem od opuszek aż do głowy. I już naprawdę nie było mu zimno… było mu gorąco jak cholera. Ostrożnie przesunął palcami na bok, na kłującą brodę, ułożył dłoń na boku jego twarzy, minimalnie głaszcząc ją opuszkiem kciuka. Wypełnione blaskiem oczy ani na chwilę nie oderwały spojrzenia od niego.  
Nie powiedział nic, nie czekał na słowa. Widział szczerze jednakowe światło w jego oczach… wiedział, po raz pierwszy od tak bardzo dawna wiedział i…  
Ostrożnie zsunął się dłonią tak, by zaczepić o jego szczękę. Czuł gorąc bijący od jego gardła, od pulsującej tak blisko krwi. Czuł jego oddech. Zimna dłoń oparła się o jego bark, jakby szukał oparcia… Wilmowski w przypływie chwili złapał jego drugą rękę. Zimne palce tak szybko wplotły się pomiędzy jego, by objąć ją w uścisku.  
Wysunął się odrobinę ku niemu. Ujrzał minimalny ruch z naprzeciwka. Czuł jego ciepło, niemal sam zadrżał, gdy pochylając się jeszcze trochę, zobaczył jak jego wargi zadygotały, gdy je uchylał, ni to w uśmiechu, ni to by mówić…  
Stukot kopyt zabrzmiał niczym wystrzał.  
Smuga drgnął gwałtownie, rozejrzał się wokół. A potem złapał zdezorientowanego Wilmowskiego za ramię i dosłownie wcisnął go w szczelinę między kamieniami u podstaw budowli. Sam przywarł bokiem do skał, tuż za jego plecami. Ściągnął go za bark do ziemi, mocno przytrzymał za ramię.  
Stukot się powtórzył, teraz znacznie bliżej.  
Smuga namacał broń w kurtce. Na oślep przesunął dłonią z barku Wilmowskiego na jego szyję, na twarz. Przyłożył swoją dłoń do jego ust, nakazując ciszę. Geograf skinął delikatnie głową na znak, że zrozumiał. Ręka się cofnęła. Skulony za nim podróżnik oceniał otoczenie wzrokiem, usiłując przeniknąć mrok.  
Drugi stukot. Dwa głosy, trzy, pięć.  
Stali przed wejściem do grobowca.  
Szeptana rozmowa po arabsku była krótka i dość chaotyczna.  
Dla nich jednak, wciśniętych w kamienie wydawała się trwać godzinami. W końcu dwaj jeźdźcy oddalili się stępa daleko od miasta, niknąc w mroku pustyni. Pozostałe głosy ucichły, znikając w czeluści pradawnej budowli.  
Smuga rozejrzał się uważnie, odsunął od kamieni i raz jeszcze ocenił otoczenie. Potem delikatnie stuknął Wilmowskiego w bark, szybkim ruchem wskazał miasto przed nimi. Kolejny raz otrzymał kiwnięcie głową.  
Bardzo powoli, skryci w mroku, wrócili na drogę wiodącą do miasta. Oddalili się kawał drogi, gdy dopiero Wilmowski odezwał się cicho:  
\- To byli…  
\- Złodzieje grobowców, albo zwykli handlarze. Cholera wie czym, ale na pewno niczym legalnym. Przepraszam, ale lepiej się stąd zabierzmy.  
Wilmowski pokiwał głową zdecydowanie, jak najbardziej podzielając zdanie przyjaciela. Przyjaciela, którego nieomal pocałował… Cholerni złodzieje, co za pieprzony świat!  
Widział jasną reakcję, widział, że on też tego chciał. Czekał jak idiota tak długo, skradał się, uciekał, brakowało mu odwagi, a jak raz się wziął i przemógł, to mu się jacyś handlarze wpierdzielili!  
Zatrzymał się nagle.  
Smuga od razu utkwił w nim nierozumiejące spojrzenie, uniósł nawet brwi, wyraźnie czekał na dalsze kroki. Ale geograf musiał najpierw zebrać myśli, musiał się pozbyć obaw i… i wszystkiego, co nie sprowadzało się do jednego, krótkiego postanowienia. Chciał się odważyć. Chciał do jasnej cholery zaryzykować. Miał okazję, mógł… mógł, gdyby tylko chciał i… i chciał!  
Spojrzał po bokach, stali na samych przedmieściach, gdzie zaczynały się dopiero zabudowania. Złapał jego dłoń, tym razem nie czekał z wyciągniętą ręką, po prostu wyciągnął ją i chwycił jego palce. Odwrócił się ku niemu, szukając jego spojrzenia. Odnalazł je. Szare oczy wpatrywały się w niego… ale teraz nie było w nich już blasku. Był tylko smutek.  
Smuga powoli pokręcił głową i wyjął rękę spomiędzy jego palców. Opuścił wzrok.  
\- Przepraszam – szepnął martwym tonem – Ale nie możemy.  
Wilmowski odwrócił wzrok na ziemię. Powoli pokiwał głową. To akurat było do przewidzenia… przecież nie byłby sobą, gdyby choć raz los oszczędził mu sierpowego w twarz.  
Ruszył pierwszy z powrotem, nie patrząc na Smugę. Nie patrzył na nic, nic nie widział. Jak automat szedł do hotelu, a w jego głowie tylko rozbawiony ironią losu głosik skandował „Głupi. Głupi. Głupi.” Jakże głupi był… jakże naiwny, jakże głupio naiwny…  
Nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem w ogóle trafił do właściwego budynku i drzwi. Nie oglądał się za siebie, nie zwracał uwagi na ciszę, która między nimi trwała.  
Dopiero w progu o jego plecy oparła się znajoma dłoń.  
\- Andrzeju… - w głosie Smugi brzmiał szczery ból – Popatrz na mnie, proszę cię.  
\- Idę spać.  
\- Andrzeju…  
\- Dobranoc.  
\- Andrzej, proszę cię – dłoń zawarła się mocniej, podróżnik obrócił go twarzą do siebie. Ale nie doczekał się kontaktu wzrokowego. Nieobecne spojrzenie zwrócone było ku ziemi. Westchnął z rezygnacją, łagodnie spróbował – Ja cię przepraszam, ale…  
\- Przeprosiny przyjęte, puść mnie.  
\- Andrzej, cholera, posłuchaj mnie! – jego głos nie brzmiał nawet w połowie tak pewnie, jak powinien był, Smuga z wysiłkiem nabrał więcej powietrza – Posłuchaj, ja… ja gdybym… gdybym tylko… ja bym też… ale… ale nie możemy… gdyby…  
\- Dlaczego? – chłodno wyczekujące spojrzenie uniosło się na niego. Wilmowski bez większych emocji czekał na odpowiedź, a gdy jej nie otrzymał, dorzucił – Dlaczego…? Nie możemy, bo co? Bo nie chcesz, czy…  
\- Nie możemy i… - Smuga wstrząsnął głową – Co? Nie!  
\- Ale które nie, na co nie?  
\- Nie, że nie chcę…  
\- Nie, że… czyli chcesz? – Wilmowski uniósł dłoń.  
\- Nie możemy! – tym razem w jego głosie zabrzmiała desperacja.  
Uparł się, bezmyślnie wczepił w tę jedną myśli i tylko ją potrafił powiedzieć. Ale Wilmowski nie rozumiał… i po raz pierwszy nie miał siły udawać, że rozumie.  
\- Czemu nie możemy?  
\- No nie możemy! Nie wolno… mi nie wolno i… nie można tak… to… - pokręcił chaotycznie głową – Nie możemy!  
\- CZEMU? – syknął z irytacją Wilmowski – Do ciężkiej cholery, podaj mi po prostu powód i nigdy więcej o to nie spytam! Masz moje słowo! Tylko powiedz mi, czemu!  
\- Bo ja nie mam prawa… - Smuga znów wziął nerwowy haust powietrza w płuca – Twój syn i…  
\- A mogę wiedzieć, co ma do tego Tomek?!  
\- Nie wolno mi tego niszczyć.  
\- Czego znów?! O czym ty mówisz?!  
\- Masz rodzinę… - wyrzucił z siebie Smuga – Nie wolno mi rozwalić tego przez moje widzimisię, jasne?  
\- Ale… - Wilmowski zaniemówił na chwilę, bardzo powoli spytał – Jak niby miałbyś cokolwiek zniszczyć… nie rozumiem?  
Podróżnik z irytacją zawarł szczęki.  
\- Andrzeju, masz normalną rodzinę, tak? Masz syna, który cię potrzebuje, tak? Masz normalne, zwykłe, prawdziwe życie, tak? Nie mogę się w to wbić, nie mogę, nie wolno mi…  
\- Dalej nie rozumiem – przyznał powoli Wilmowski – Co to ma do rzeczy? Czemu zakładasz, że miałbyś cokolwiek zniszczyć?  
\- Tomek tego nie zrozumie…  
\- Zrozumie.  
\- Nie wolno mi…  
\- Czego ci nie wolno?  
\- Odbierać mu tego… tobie… wam wszystkim… bo to… to nie jest… nie jest takie, jak powinno, nie jest… norma…  
\- Co nie jest kurwa mać normalne, to, że cię kocham i chcę z tobą być?! – wyrwało się z przeogromnym bólem zza zawartej kurczowo przegrody zębów – Co jest nienormalnego w tym? To jest najnormalniejsza i najstarsza rzecz na świecie!! – urwał, ciężko złapał oddech. Wpatrywał się pałającym spojrzeniem w utkwione w nim oczy stojącego w bezruchu człowieka – No powiedz… to masz na myśli? – dodał, nie kryjąc już nawet, że zadrżał mu głos.  
Smuga nie odrywając od niego wzroku, bardzo powoli wydobył głos z zaciśniętego kurczowo gardła:  
\- Co ty… co powiedziałeś?  
\- Czy to masz na myśli, mówiąc że to COŚ nie jest normalne?  
\- Nie… - Smuga pokręcił ciężko głową, jego głos był cichszy do szeptu, gdy wydusił – Ty mnie… ty…  
Wilmowski ochłonął ze złości, teraz tylko z niedowierzaniem uniósł brwi i całkiem zdrowo wstrząśniętym tonem odparł:  
\- No kocham cię, mądralo, a niby czemu cię trzymam za rękę, próbowałem pocałować i…  
\- Ja… - Smuga wydał mu się nagle zupełnie zagubionym i zdezorientowany człowiekiem, gdy dodał – nie wiedziałem…  
Jakby naprawdę nie chciał, nie rozumiał, nie znał tego… wpatrywał się w Andrzeja długą chwilę zupełnie przytłoczony i niepewien, co zrobić czy powiedzieć.  
\- Przepraszam… - szepnął wreszcie, słabym i szczerze złamanym głosem. Jakby czuł, że zrobił coś złego, ale jednocześnie za nic tego nie rozumiał. Ale wiedział po prostu, że zrobił komuś krzywdę… jemu… komuś, kto go kochał.  
Wilmowskiemu zabrakło słów.  
\- Ale… za co ty mnie teraz przepraszasz? Za to, że cię kocham? Co z tego jest twoją winą niby? No w porządku, miałeś na to wpływ, ale… ale to nie jest coś za co się przeprasza.  
Rozbite spojrzenie przelotnie zahaczyło o jego oczy, potem znów się opuściło. Powoli pokiwał głową, ale nic nie odpowiedział.  
\- Janie… - Wilmowski łagodnym ruchem oparł dłoń na jego prawym barku, zawarł palce i poruszył nimi delikatnie, kojącymi ruchami – Nie przepraszaj mnie. To nie jest nic złego.  
\- Nie powinniśmy…  
\- Czemu? Czy komuś dzieje się krzywda, przez to, że cię kocham? Czy ktoś z tego powodu coś traci, coś mu się dzieje, coś nie wiem… kataklizm jakiś, cokolwiek? – nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, sam dokończył – Nie. Więc naprawdę nie rozumiem, czemu miałoby to zasługiwać na miano nienormalnego…  
\- Nie to miałem… nie o to… - Smuga pokręcił powoli głową, uniósł już pewniejszy wzrok na niego – Miałem na myśli… chodziło mi… o to, co… co ja czuję…  
Znów na chwilę ich oczy się spotkały. I choć w tych szarych nie było swobodnego blasku radości, Wilmowski widział w nich to samo przepiękne światło, co wcześniej.  
\- A co czujesz…? – spytał cicho, bez śladu osądu czy gniewu.  
\- Nie wiem… co to jest… - zmieszany głos urwał na chwilę – Ale nie czułem tego nigdy… dopóki cię nie poznałem i… i sam nie wiem od kiedy, ale… - uśmiechnął się smutno, pokręcił głową i mruknął – Może uznasz, że mi po prostu odbiło…  
\- Sprawdź mnie – Wilmowski tym lekkim uśmiechem spróbował dodać mu odwagi – Może nie odbiło ci bardziej niż mi.  
\- Myślę, że gdybyś nie został ze mną w namiocie podczas burzy w Afryce, to bym wtedy umarł – padło najmniej oczekiwane wyznanie – Myślę, że wszystko jedno, kto by był przy mnie… nawet najlepszy lekarz, ksiądz, czy Michał, ktokolwiek… gdybyś nie był to ty… to bym umarł. Zostałem przy życiu dla ciebie. Widziałem wtedy tylko ciebie i… we śnie, na jawie… w majakach i… i chyba już nigdy nie wyrzuciłem cię po tym z mojej głowy… - urwał, ciężko nabrał więcej powietrza – Nie umiem czekać na nic innego, nie umiem czekać na nikogo po za tobą. Nie potrafię… przestać o tym myśleć i… i wiem, że zrobiłbym dla ciebie wszystko, o co byś mnie nie poprosił. I przeraża mnie to, ale… ale nie umiem tego żałować i… i jedyne, czego bym chciał, to żebyś ty był bezpieczny, żebyś… żebyś był szczęśliwy.  
\- To właśnie czujesz? – spytał łagodnie Wilmowski, gdy zapadło drętwe milczenie – Teraz… w tej chwili też?  
Nerwowy ruch głową.  
Druga dłoń oparła się delikatnie na jego mostku. Serce podróżnika biło mocno, za mocno. Oddech był przyspieszony. Biło od niego ciepło… gorączkowe, instynktowne, szczere ciepło.  
Wilmowski uśmiechnął się czule, ze zrozumieniem pokiwał głową. Przesunął obie dłonie na jego barki, na kark.  
\- Na to co czujesz jest wiele nazw – nadal z leciutkim uśmiechem przysunął się nieco bliżej – To bardzo prywatne i delikatne uczucie. Mówi się o nim wiele, wiele się pisze… i wiele mu już imion nadano. Ale wiesz co…? – zawiesił głos i delikatnie przesunął kciukiem po jego policzku – Dla mnie ono ma jedno… twoje. I naprawdę, to nic złego, że czujesz to akurat do mnie… nie ma w tym nic chorego, nic nieprawdziwego. Nikt nie ma ci tego za złe. To jest piękne, wiesz? Nie musisz się już bać… nie musisz bać się mnie kochać. I wcale nie musisz niczego udawać… nie musisz i nigdy nie musiałeś. Nie dla mnie. Kocham cię, przyjmuję cię, ochronię cię. Po prostu.  
Zobaczył jak błysk wraca w te oczy, wlepione w niego w spojrzeniu tak szczerze złaknionym tych słów. Oczy się rozjaśniły, jakby to on sam tchnął w nie jakieś ciepło… jakieś światło.  
Przysunął się ku niemu i zobaczył, jak nagle wypełnione pewnością oczy pochyliły się powoli, bardzo powoli. Ale już się nie spieszył, poczekał na niego cierpliwie i spokojnie.  
Wysunął się delikatnie na spotkanie jego ust. Szorstkie, wąskie wagi oparły się o jego własne bardzo powoli, nieśmiało i ostrożnie. Bez pośpiechu wyszedł im naprzeciw, czule oddając gest. Kłująca broda oparła się o jego twarz, gdy stopniowo dociągnął go do siebie bliżej. Tak cholernie dobry dowód na to, że to wszystko dzieje się naprawdę… Odsunął się odrobinę, by dać mu chwilę na złapanie oddechu. Ale ta chwila była krótka, trwała może jedno uderzenie serca. Potem Smuga sam pochylił się do niego. I tym razem ciepło drugich ust naparło na niego znacznie pewniej, czule muskając go oddechem, odbierając wszelkie myśli, pozostawiając w głowie tak kompletną pustkę. Tak cholernie miłą pustkę. Po raz pierwszy w jego głowie nie było nic, nie umiał myśleć… nie był w stanie. Nigdy wcześniej nie sądził, że niemyślenie może być tak przyjemne…  
Andrzej uśmiechnął się w duchu, wyczuwając jak drugi oddech przyspieszył, ledwie tylko pewniej zaczepił o jego wargi. Eksperymentalnie wsunął dłoń w jego włosy na karku i wewnętrze zakrzyknął z zachwytu, gdy wtulone w niego ciało przeszył dreszcz, a usta przylegające do jego własnych uchyliły się lekko. Ponowił ruch. Chłodne wciąż ręce wsunęły się na jego ramiona, zaczęły błądzić… szukać… próbować… mruknął z uśmiechem w jego usta, gdy jego do niedawna jedynie przyjaciel sam wpadł na to, by objąć go ciasno za plecy, głaszcząc je palcami.  
Odsunęli się od siebie powoli, Wilmowski z rozbawieniem wyłapał, jak Smuga usiłuje zebrać myśli i szybciej łapie oddech. Objął go ramionami i po prostu oparł głowę o jego bark, przymykając oczy. Ocieplające się od niego dłonie jeździły powoli po jego plecach, zafascynowane, coraz śmielsze w dotyku, aż w końcu też znieruchomiały na żebrach i łopatkach, gdy Smuga ciasno oddał uścisk. Oparł nawet głowę na jego barku, tuż koło niego. Dwa serca głośno biły w jednym rytmie, gdy dwa powolne oddechy unormowały się i zlały w jeden.  
\- Kocham cię… - cichy głos nie zmącił ciszy między nimi, tylko delikatnie się w nią wpasował.  
Wilmowski pogłaskał go po karku i odparł równie cicho:  
\- Ja ciebie też kocham – zawahał się i dodał po chwili – I wierzyć mi się nie chce, że musiałem wyleźć na taki wygwizdów w środku nocy, popatrzyć na gwiazdy i zwiać przed rabusiami grobowców, by znaleźć dość odwagi, by ci to powiedzieć.  
\- Może po prostu nie myślałeś racjonalnie, bo byłeś niewyspany – uznał cicho Smuga, z lekkim rozbawieniem – No i jeszcze na początku zrzuciłeś mnie z łóżka.  
\- Należało ci się – prychnął Wilmowski, chowając głowę w jego barku i z ulgą czując, jak szorstka dłoń całkiem śmiało gładzi go po łopatkach – Jestem na wakacjach…  
\- Nie przypłynęliśmy tutaj odpoczywać.  
\- Bądź cicho i nie psuj chwili, dobra? – roześmiał się, ale potem sam pierwszy odsunął się od niego – Idziemy spać – orzekł, gdy zdziwione spojrzenie zwróciło się na niego, a gdy zrobiło się zbolałe, nie wytrzymał i zawyrokował – Dobra, spacery, gwiazdy, wyznania i tak dalej, wszystko pięknie… ale no weź, jest cholerna trzecia w nocy! Do wyra, ale już! 

****

Obudził się bez napięcia, bez tego cholernie niemiłego uczucia, że już jest spóźniony z robotą, które dość często towarzyszyło mu życiu. Powoli otworzył oczy, ze śladowym przejęciem odnotowując, że w pokoju było już całkiem jasno. Nie miał zamiaru nigdzie wstawać… miał wakacje i już.  
Z luźnym, sennym uśmiechem zamknął znów oczy.  
Zaczął powoli docierać do niego zewnętrzny zgiełk z ulicy, ciepło dnia i całkowita cisza w pokoju. I chyba to ostatnie obudziło go najskuteczniej.  
Nie żeby spodziewał się, że Smuga pośpi dłużej, w aż takie cuda to nie wierzył… ale zazwyczaj wyczulony, wprawiony tyloma wyprawami i biwakami w jakiejś dziczy, słuch wyłapywał choćby zgrzyt pióra na papierze czy ciche kroki. Teraz nie usłyszał nic.  
Usiadł na łóżku, z odruchowym niepokojem rozejrzał się wokoło. Po Smudze nie było śladu, nie było też jego kurtki i broni.  
Wilmowski od razu zapomniał o swoim postanowieniu spania dłużej, albo chociaż niewstawania od razu. Chwilę później, w pełni ubrany był już w małej klitce – przez właściciela zwanej dumnie kuchnią – która przylegała do pokoju z jednej strony, a z drugiej do drzwi na korytarz. Pusto. Cholera.  
Nie zdążył się jednak na dobre zatracić w domysłach i martwieniu się, gdy drzwi za jego plecami szczeknęły. Odruchowo rozejrzał się za bronią, jego wzrok padł na nóż kuchenny.  
\- To ja! – syknął z rozbawieniem głos z progu.  
Smuga położył na stole siatkę jakichś owoców, przekrzywił lekko głowę i ze śmiechem dodał:  
\- Ciebie też miło widzieć.  
\- Przepraszam – Wilmowski uniósł dłonie – Zniknąłeś i…  
\- Myślałem, że będziesz jeszcze spał – podróżnik zamknął drzwi, odwiesił kurtkę i broń, zerknął na niego pytająco – Kawa?  
Zachowywał się zupełnie naturalnie, jakby nic się między nimi wcale drastycznie nie zmieniło. Geograf machinalnie pokiwał głową, badawczo oceniając go wzrokiem. Potem spojrzał ukradkiem wokół. Nie było ani jednego namacalnego dowodu, że to wszystko wcale mu się nie śniło i…  
\- Mogę mieć dziwne pytanie? – nie wytrzymał i zwrócił na niego wzrok, usilnie próbując nie okazać po sobie, jak wielkie owo pytanie ma znacznie.  
Smuga zawahał się, skinął powoli głową.  
\- Jasne, dziwne pytania są w porządku. Strzelaj.  
\- My… - Wilmowski wskazał drzwi, wykonał nieokreślony ruch ręką w ich stronę – byliśmy wczoraj przy piramidach… tak?  
\- Nie, wczoraj byliśmy w mieście – Smuga zaśmiał się lekko na widok jego osłupiałej miny i dodał – Ale dziś w nocy wyciągnąłem cię na łażenie pod piramidami, tak – uśmiechnął się łagodnie i zapewnił – To nie był sen.  
Wilmowski odetchnął z najszczerszą ulgą. Pokiwał głową i bezsensownie uznał:  
\- To dobrze… - zmarszczył brwi z irytacją i dodał – Przestaniesz się ze mnie śmiać?  
\- Może – Smuga wzruszył lekko ramionami – Ale nieprędko. To jedna z moich ulubionych form odpoczynku.  
I tym razem Wilmowski odpowiedział już swobodnym uśmiechem. Skinął głową i odparł:  
\- W życiu bym na to nie wpadł, serio.  
Nie bardzo wiedział, co teraz będzie. Czy będą ze sobą musieli poważnie porozmawiać, czy może wszystko samo wróci do normy, czy to w ogóle coś między nimi zmienia, czy może raczej…  
\- Chcesz pogadać, prawda? – ku jego zdumieniu Smuga spytał o to wprost, znad kawy, patrząc na niego ze spokojem.  
Wilmowski nie pytał, skąd on to wie. Znał odpowiedź. Każda bliższa mu osoba musiała wiedzieć, że geograf uznawał zasadę przegadania problemu lub jakiejś kwestii aż do wyjaśnienia wszystkiego. Wiele razy rozmawiali w ten sposób o rzeczach skrajnie różnych. Smuga nie mógł nie wiedzieć, że tym razem powinno być podobnie. Niczego innego nie oczekiwał.  
\- Myślę, że to by sporo ułatwiło.  
\- Tak… - Smuga uśmiechnął się lekko – No cóż, siedzimy już przy stole… pierwsza zasada spełniona. Możesz zaczynać.  
Stół. Tak… ku powszechnemu niedowierzaniu na pomysł ze „szczerym stołem” wpadł Smuga, nie Wilmowski i to może dwa miesiące po tym jak się poznali. To była jego desperacka próba skłonienia Wilmowskiego do szczerości, choćby było bardzo źle. Zasady były proste. Gdy obaj siedzieli przy stole, na pytania trzeba było odpowiedzieć jak najkrócej, zgodnie z prawdą.  
Początkowo Wilmowski potraktował ten pomysł jako żart, ale z czasem coraz więcej rzeczy wyszło na jaw właśnie przez jakiś kawałek dechy, przy którym został poproszony o zajęcie miejsca.  
Koszmary, problemy ze snem, to że bał się strzelać, a mimo to nosił przy sobie broń, powtarzając sobie samemu z uporem, że w razie potrzeby zdoła jej jednak użyć. Z czasem też jego ciągły lęk przed utratą wszystkich, który zdawał się zapanować w jego głowie zupełnie, na krótko po śmierci Anny. Pomysł zabrania Tomka z Warszawy, jego obawy, czy w ogóle podoła być odpowiednim ojcem po tylu latach nieznania własnego dziecka.  
Dowiedział się też dzięki temu sporo o Smudze, bo druga zasada brzmiała „pytanie za pytanie”. Wiedział dzięki temu między innymi o tym, że między nim a Michałem nigdy nie było w porządku i na dobrą sprawę brat jest dla niego obcym człowiekiem.  
Nigdy tego Smudze nie powiedział, ale te rozmowy przy stole stały się z czasem jakąś domową rutyną. Już nawet bez specjalnych próśb, jakoś odruchowo zaczynał mówić szczerze, gdy siedział z nim przy stole. Taka bezpieczna, szczera przestrzeń.  
\- Tak – uśmiechnął się delikatnie, otrząsając ze wspomnień – Więc… co się teraz twoim zdaniem zmieni… w nas?  
I teraz już nie było rozbawienia w oczach Smugi, tylko lekko ponury namysł. Pokręcił głową.  
\- O to samo chciałem spytać…  
\- Byłem pierwszy.  
\- Ale ja… - westchnął ponuro i mruknął – Ja nie wiem, co powinno się zmienić. Są jakieś wytyczne?  
Spytał o to tak poważnym tonem, tak zupełnie na serio, że Wilmowski z trudem opanował rozczulony uśmiech.  
\- Nie, Janie, to nie jest mechanizm ani taktyka wojenna. Tu nie ma wytycznych.  
\- Jakieś muszą być.  
\- No dobrze… - Wilmowski zawahał się, powoli uznał – Na pewno szczerość. To podstawowa i na dobrą sprawę jedyna jasna wytyczna. Reszta jest do ustalenia indywidulanie i… i po prostu wyjdzie w praniu.  
\- Mhm – Smuga z namysłem skinął głową – To teraz ja, jakich zmian wobec tego oczekujesz?  
\- Ale to ja odpowiedziałem na swoje…  
\- Nieważne.  
\- Ej! – Andrzej udał oburzenie – Łamiesz zasady.  
\- Naginam…  
\- Janie! – nie miał w głosie szczerego oburzenia, może delikatną naganę i oczekiwanie zmiany nastawienia.  
Smuga westchnął bezgłośnie, już bez rozbawienia odparł:  
\- Ale ja naprawdę nie umiem ci powiedzieć, nie wiem, nie znam się. Pass – rozłożył ręce – Mogę być szczery, tyle wiem. Reszta należy do ciebie.  
\- Ale to tak… tak nie działa – Wilmowski niezręcznie pokręcił głową, ale szybko pożałował doboru takich słów.  
\- A jak działa?  
\- Ugh – przetarł czoło palcami, ponownie pokręcił głową – Nie… nie, że działa… po prostu… ja, ty… my… nie może być tak, że zdasz się na mnie, to wtedy nie będzie w porządku.  
\- Ale ja się zgadzam na taki układ.  
\- To nie ma być układ…  
\- Nie?  
\- Dobry Boże – westchnął z rezygnacją Andrzej.  
\- Przepraszam… - z bólem wyłapał szczerą skruchę w jego oczach – Ja… ja zrobię rozpoznanie i… i jakoś to ogarnę.  
\- Nie, poczekaj… nie przepraszaj, nie robisz nic złego. Po prostu tego wszystkiego nie znasz, nie rozumiesz…  
\- Tak.  
\- Spróbujmy inaczej – uniósł powoli dłoń, delikatnym ruchem wskazał jego, potem siebie – Czy chcesz cokolwiek zmieniać?  
\- W jakim sensie?  
\- W naszej relacji – doprecyzował od razu, bez zniecierpliwienia.  
Szare oczy wpatrywały się w niego dłuższą chwilę w ciszy.  
\- Proponujesz mi związek? – upewnił się powoli Smuga.  
\- Nie, pytam, czy bierzesz pod uwagę takową propozycję.  
\- A, okay.  
Znów na dłuższą chwilę zapadło milczenie. Mimo usilnych starań, Wilmowski nie umiał wyczytać z jego miny, chociaż w którą stronę bardziej waha się podróżnik. Jego mina pozostawała wyzuta z emocji, opuścił wzrok na blat stołu.  
\- Ja nie mówię, że chodzi mi konkretnie o dziś, że już… po prostu… nawet długoterminowo, czy po prostu bierzesz pod uwagę, czy… czy tego chcesz – dokończył prościej.  
\- A ty?  
\- Spytałem pierwszy…  
\- Niesprawiedliwe.  
\- Janie…  
\- Tak, wiem – spoważniał, powoli pokiwał głową i mruknął – Nie ukryjemy tego, nie ma szans. Tomek się połapie, bosman też.  
\- Porozmawiamy z nimi o tym i wyjaśnimy wszystko.  
\- Hm. A jeśli nie zrozumieją?  
\- Zrozumieją – zapewnił łagodnie, bez śladu wahania.  
\- Ale jeśli jednak nie…?  
\- To im to wytłumaczymy jeszcze raz, może nawet jeszcze raz, i jeszcze raz… ile razy trzeba będzie – Wilmowski wzruszył ramionami – Nie mam zamiaru rezygnować z nikogo. Będę walczył, by nic się nie zmieniało… mam na myśli relację z Tomkiem i z Tadkiem też, choć naprawdę nie martwiłbym się o to. Ale… ale gdyby jednak nie rozumieli, znajdę sposób by im wyjaśnić ten jakże arcytrudny fakt – z lekkim przekąsem uniósł brwi.  
\- A jeśli będą przeciw?  
\- A jeśli nie…? Załóż choć raz coś optymistycznie – dostrzegł jego sceptycyzm, dodał więc polubownie – Jestem prawie pewien, że Tadek już wie.  
\- Co…?  
\- To był jego pomysł, żebym popłynął z tobą. Teraz jak o tym myślę, to on mnie właściwie podpuścił… więc całkiem prawdopodobne jest, że doskonale już o tym wie. Skoro mnie zmotywował i dzięki temu tutaj jestem, no to chyba raczej nie ma nic przeciwko… tak?  
\- No tak… a Tomek? To jeszcze dziecko i…  
\- Dziecko, które cię uwielbia i jest naprawdę spostrzegawcze. Znam mojego syna… nie wychowywałem go cały czas, ale wiem, jak myśli i wiem, jak patrzy na świat. Nie będzie miał nic przeciwko.  
Teraz Smuga z większym przekonaniem skinął głową, najwyraźniej podzielając to zdanie o Tomku. Znów się zamyślił, więc geograf podjął po chwili:  
\- I na dobrą sprawę, oni są nam najbliżsi, żebyśmy mieli przed nimi nie umieć ukrywać tego, tak? No jest jeszcze Michał, ale…  
\- Jemu nie powiemy. On nie może wiedzieć.  
\- Nie pogodziłby się z tym? – spytał ostrożnie Wilmowski.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia, wolę nie ryzykować. Nawet nie wiem, jakie on ma spojrzenie na… na to. Nie wiem, nigdy nie mówiliśmy o tym.  
Andrzej skinął głową ze zrozumieniem. Nie pytał więc dłużej o Michała, wrócił do sedna rozmowy.  
\- Wszystko sprowadza się do nas dwóch… do jednej prostej kwestii. Czy tego chcesz, czy nie chcesz? Po prostu.  
Wzrok nareszcie uniósł się na niego. Smuga z lekkim wahaniem skinął powoli głową, ale się nie odezwał, więc Wilmowski czekał cierpliwie w milczeniu. Dopiero, gdy podróżnik skinął głową ponownie, znacznie mocniej, zrozumiał, że chyba właśnie podano mu odpowiedź. Lekko zmieszany, spytał:  
\- Ale „tak” na które z wykluczających się pytań?  
Nareszcie otrzymał lekki, cichy śmiech, choć akurat pytał całkiem serio. Uniósł dłoń, pokręcił głową.  
\- Ale, ja pytam i…  
\- Obaj jesteśmy porypani – uznał wreszcie Smuga, wciąż z rozbawieniem patrząc na niego. Ponownie skinął głową i odparł już wprost – Jak najbardziej biorę pod uwagę taką ewentualność.  
\- Mhm… to… to dobrze, cieszy mnie to… Janie, w tej chwili przestań się śmiać!  
\- Przepraszam – zakrył usta dłonią, opierając głowę na ręce i patrząc na niego tak ciepło rozluźnionym, jasnym spojrzeniem – A zatem reasumując debatę…  
\- Nabijasz się znowu.  
\- Przepraszam… ale no to jest… jest taka jakby nasza rzecz, że musimy ze sobą sztywno rozmawiać, by coś ustalić.  
Wilmowski zapomniał momentalnie, czemu drażniło go podejście Smugi do tematu. Też lekko się uśmiechnął, pokiwał głową w ciepłej zadumie.  
\- Tak… zdecydowanie to jest nasza rzecz.  
\- No właśnie…  
\- Tak.  
Zapadła niezręczna cisza, którą przerwał cichy śmiech Smugi. Wilmowski z jakąś dozą speszenia pokręcił głową z uśmiechem. Cudownie, że się ze sobą zgodzili w tej kwestii, ale nie zanosiło się, by pogadali ze sobą bardziej sensownie.  
\- Więc, teraz moja kolej – Smuga oparł brodę na dłoniach, wbił w niego wyczekujące spojrzenie – Czy ty respektujesz taką opcję?  
Wilmowski posłał mu grobowe spojrzenie.  
\- Powiedz, że żartujesz…  
\- Nie, no czemu?  
\- Pytasz o to poważnie…?  
\- Śmiertelnie poważnie.  
\- Żartujesz – orzekł Wilmowski ciężkim tonem nagany. Zobaczył jasny uśmiech, który objął też wpatrzone w niego oczy. Cholera, jakie to było miłe, że ten człowiek patrzył na niego jak na coś zbyt wspaniałego, by umiał to ubrać w słowa.  
Powoli wstał od stołu, oczy uniosły się razem z nim. Geograf ocenił go spojrzeniem i orzekł stanowczo:  
\- Lepiej dla ciebie, byś żartował.  
\- Przerażenie odbiera mi mowę – parsknął z uśmiechem Smuga, obserwując jak rozmówca obchodzi stół dwoma szybkimi krokami.  
I sekundę później rzeczywiście odebrano mu zdolność wygłaszania mądrości czy ogólnie jakichkolwiek słów.  
Wilmowski pochylił się nad nim, już bez skradania się czy niepewności. Widział jak oczy koloru stali zabłysły, gdy był już tak blisko nich, że gdyby chwilkę dłużej tak zastygł, może ujrzałby w nich swoje własne odbicie.  
Ale nie zamarł w bezruchu, delikatnym choć zdecydowanym gestem zamknął mu usta swoimi. Tym razem nie musiał czekać na otrząśnięcie się Smugi z chwilowego przytłoczenia. Otrzymał zdecydowaną odpowiedź, dłoń wsunęła się na jego kark.  
Wstał z krzesła, by móc objąć go ramionami. Przylgnął do niego bliżej, szukając jego ciepła… początkowo niezbyt skutecznie próbował przedłużyć chwilę. Wilmowski zaczepił dłoń o jego włosy, delikatnie przechylił jego głowę, ku swemu zdumieniu nie napotkał oporu. Pozwolono mu zsunąć się wargami na kąt ust, na brodę, linię szczęki… palce mocniej zawarły się na jego barku. Złapał rozjaśniony wzrok swoim spojrzeniem. Smuga przesunął obie dłonie na boki jego twarzy, zdecydowanie dociągnął ją do swojej. Szukając ciepła drugiego oddechu, usta zwarły się już na dłużej.  
Odsunęli się tylko na tyle, by złapać powietrze. Żaden nie umiałby orzec, który z nich wysunął się nieco do przodu, by zetknąć ich czoła ze sobą. Wilmowski z ciepłym uśmiechem widział, jak zazwyczaj tak kamienne spojrzenie jest odrobinę zamglone, zagubione i oczarowane zarazem.  
\- Czy to jest jasna odpowiedź? – szepnął z rozbawieniem.  
Smuga lekko pokiwał głową.  
\- No, w drodze wyjątku, niech będzie…  
\- Ty szujo – Wilmowski spiorunował go teatralnie urażonym spojrzeniem, a gdy nie doczekał się stosownie skruszonej reakcji, tylko otrzymał cichy śmiech, przewrócił oczami i ponownie przysunął jego twarz do siebie.  
Tym razem ten ruch wyszedł też w połowie z drugiej strony. I nie był już tak niezdarnie nieśmiały, bardziej z jakimś zapałem, z jakąś ciekawością odpowiedziały mu usta, gdy musnął je swoim oddechem. Pozwolił mu znaleźć odpowiedź. Uchylił usta, gorąco napędziło mu serce do łomotania. Przysunął się bliżej niego, szczerze zaskoczył go krok w tył pod tym ruchem.  
Smuga oparł się plecami o ścianę, z coraz większą pewnością sięgając do jego ust, muskając je uchylonymi wargami coraz płynniej, coraz instynktowniej. Zgubił oddech, gdy ciepłe dłonie lekko docisnęły go do ściany. Z jakimś zdenerwowaniem usiłował na nowo wpasować się w rytm… zadrżał, zawarł kurczowo dłoń.  
\- Shhhhh… - Wilmowski delikatnie pogładził palcami jego twarz – Spokojnie… mamy czas… stępa, nie galopem… - mruknął z uśmiechem w jego usta, nieco wolniej podejmując znów ruch.  
Drugi oddech był nierówny, chaotyczny… ale podróżnik nie wydawał się choćby próbować go uspokoić. Zapomniał o tak charakterystycznym dla siebie opanowaniu emocji, zatracił się całkowicie w tej jednej chwili. Powoli odbierając mu resztki spokoju, Wilmowski wyczuwał wyraźnie jak coraz bliżej siebie go ma, już nie tylko ciałem ale i myślami. Nie uciekał mu, nie unikał niczego, nie próbował zachować choćby śladowego dystansu.  
Odsłonił się przed nim, całkowicie mu zaufał. I to było piękne, było po prostu cudowne w tym, jak nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył tego na taką skalę. Zawsze coś stało między nimi, był jakiś temat tabu, jakieś uciekanie czasami spojrzeniem.  
Nagle to wszystko zniknęło.  
Był tylko ciepły dzień i oni dwaj, stopniowo przekraczający granice i odsłaniający przed sobą kolejne myśli…  
Z twarzą wtuloną w jego bark, objęty ciasno ramionami, pogrążony w cichej, coraz luźniejszej rozmowie, Wilmowski wręcz fizycznie odczuwał, że jest coraz bliżej niego. Że przez tę jedną chwilę nie dzieli ich już nic.  
Że są tylko oni.  
I niech cały świat po prostu chwilę cholera poczeka. 

****

Poważnej rozmowy o związkach nie mieli dotąd ze sobą nigdy. Szczerze mówiąc, Wilmowski nie miał pojęcia o tym aspekcie życia prywatnego przyjaciela. Nigdy w sumie nie starczyło mu odwagi spytać. Dopiero wtedy, gdy zaczął wyłapywać jak niewyobrażalnie wielkie ma on zaległości w temacie związków czy w ogóle miłości – to, że nie umiał nazwać, co czuje, mówiło samo za siebie – dopiero wtedy Wilmowskiemu zapaliła się w głowie ostrzegawcza lampka.  
Ta nieśmiałość, wycofywanie się, te może nawet lekko niezdarne próby przedłużenia pocałunku. Jakby nie wiedział, co ma robić, jakby wszystko to było dla niego fascynująco i przerażająco zarazem nowe. Jakby nigdy tego nie doświadczył…  
Nie miał śmiałość spytać go o to wprost. Po za tym… nieee, nie było to możliwe. Zwiedził pół świata, był wszędzie, wydawał się nie znać znaczenia słowa „strach”, był bezczelny i wygadany, czasami aż do bólu pewny siebie. Przecież niemożliwym by było, by nikt nigdy mu tego wszystkiego nie wytłumaczył, nie pokazał…  
Pół nocy gapił się na niego, przeklinając odległość dzielącą dwa posłania. Nie miał rzecz jasna odwagi zacząć czegokolwiek wykraczającego po za całowanie, ale i to wydało mu się w pewnej chwili zbyt gwałtowne… bo Smuga podjął gest zupełnie jak wtedy to nieszczęsne zwiedzanie w Kairze. Chaotycznie, na szybko, może nawet ze strachem. Kolejne zadanie, misja do odhaczenia, gdzie musiał dać z siebie wszystko i przetrwać zgodnie z zasadami danego pola bitwy.  
W jego ruchach była jednocześnie desperacja i upór, ale też jakieś delikatne, wrażliwe spłoszenie, którego nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał u niego. Jakby czuł się do czegoś zobligowany, ale jednocześnie cała sytuacja była dla niego zbyt nowa, by miał poczucie bezpieczeństwa i zwyczajnego spokoju. Jakby to było coś nowego, nieodkrytego, coś pierwszego.  
Ta myśl nie dawała mu spokoju.  
Specjalnie rano przyciągnął go do krótkiego pocałunku, by zobaczyć reakcję. Zobaczył i to nad wyraz wyraźnie, bo krótki pocałunek błyskawicznie ewoluował w coś gorąco bliskiego, instynktownie coraz śmielszego… pieszcząc wargami jego usta, czuł jak ciężko łapie oddech, jak coś w nim się trzęsie. Ale jednocześnie silne dłonie trzymały go tak pewnie za plecy, tak szybko i zdecydowanie te usta podjęły walkę, próbując wpasować się w tempo… tak płynnym, instynktownym ruchem wsunął dłoń w jego włosy, jeszcze przysuwając jego głowę bliżej.  
Gdy się od siebie oderwali, było wokoło ciepło i duszno. Podróżnik opierał się o ścianę, podobnie jak dzień wcześniej. Wilmowski stał tuż przy nim, ich klatki piersiowe przylegały do siebie, czuł jak mocno bije drugie serce.  
\- Wow – Smuga bardzo powoli uspokoił oddech, jakimś machinalnym gestem sięgnął do ust, jakby coś w nim wciąż niedowierzało, że przed krótką chwilą czuł na nich dotyk innych warg, tak łapczywy, tak rozgrzewający i bliski.  
Andrzej uśmiechnął się do niego na to, ostrożnie przekrzywił głowę, czekając na rozwinięcie kwestii. Delikatnie przesunął palcami po jego boku, by sprowokować kontakt wzrokowy.  
\- Hm? – jasno dał do zrozumienia, że jest całkiem ciekawy jego przemyśleń. Swoją drogą ta jego, można by rzec, nieporadność była rozczulająca i całkiem miła.  
\- To… - zawahał się, powoli mruknął – Tak będziemy zaczynać dzień już… od teraz?  
W pierwszej Wilmowski uśmiechnął się z niezrozumieniem. A potem dotarło do niego, że pytanie było stuprocentowo na poważnie i zmieszał się cholernie.  
\- Jeśli… jeśli będziesz tego chciał… - uznał powoli.  
\- Myślę, że mógłbym… do tego przywykać – uśmiechnął się niezręcznie i uznał – To… to jest miłe.  
O. kurwa.  
Tak powoli próbującego odpowiednich słów tonu nie słyszał u niego nigdy, ale to nigdy. Rozpaczliwie usiłując go nie spłoszyć, odezwał się łagodnym tonem:  
\- Nie robiłeś tak dotąd?  
\- Jak…?  
\- No… nie zaczynałeś tak dnia…? – w domyśle pozostały słowa „całując się niby to krótko, z coraz większym zapałem, kończąc wciśnięty w ścianę, z rozczochranymi włosami i rumieńcem”.  
Smuga zaśmiał się krótko.  
\- Ale z kim niby?  
\- No… domyślam się, że kiedyś już kogoś miałeś, tak? Dziewczynę… czy… chłopaka… - przeraziło go, że na dobrą sprawę to on nawet nie zna preferencji kogoś, o kim jak mu się zdawało, wiedział bardzo wiele.  
Przez ułamek sekundy drugie oczy wyrażały jakiś strach i zapowiedź ucieczki. Smuga wstrząsnął głową i powoli się odsunął.  
\- Nieważne, nie było tematu – uznał szybko, innym tonem dodał – Co dziś będziemy robić tak w ogóle? Możemy wybrać się nad Nil i no nie wiem…  
\- Nie miałeś? – Wilmowski znał go zbyt długo, by nie wyłapać, kiedy wycofuje się on z tematu, bo mu on nie odpowiada.  
Spłoszone spojrzenie zrobiło się niepewne.  
\- Nie jestem zbyt społecznie zaangażowaną osobą.  
\- To wiem… tak… nie lubisz zobowiązań, ale… skończyłeś trzydziestkę i… myślałem po prostu, że mimo wszystko…  
\- Ludzie mnie nie lubią, ja nie lubię ich – wytłumaczył się tonem domykania tematu oczywistości – To mało istotne i…  
\- Ale kochałeś już kogoś, prawda? – upewnił się może nawet z jakimś niepokojem. Cholera jasna, przecież on nie podoła, nie wie jak miałby mu to wszystko… ale…  
Gorzko rozbawione oczy zwróciły się na niego ponownie.  
\- Dwa lata temu wierzyłem, że nigdy nie pokocham nikogo. Niech to wystarczy, dobrze? – machnął ręką – Więc, gdzie dziś idziemy i… - urwał, widząc jak zdezorientowane spojrzenie wciąż tkwi na poziomie jego twarzy. Westchnął ponuro i podjął – Andrzeju, jesteś pierwszym człowiekiem, który nie miał mnie dość. Pierwszym, który nie zareagowałby ucieczką, urazą czy nienawiścią na mój charakter, gdy go bliżej poznał. Nikt inny nie chciał widzieć we mnie kogokolwiek po za współpracownikiem albo sojusznikiem. Tyle w temacie, naprawdę. Nieważne, jak zredagujesz pytanie… odpowiedź jest taka, że nigdy nikogo nie kochałem i nie sądziłem, że mogłoby się to zmienić – chwilę bez emocji patrzył na niego, nim spytał lekko znużonym głosem – No co?  
\- Nie… nie sądziłem – uznał bardzo powoli Wilmowski – Przepraszam, że na ciebie naskoczyłem… wtedy… ty po prostu… nikt ci nigdy…  
\- Nikt mi tego nigdy nie wyjaśnił, nie miał na dobrą sprawę kto. Moja matka umarła jak miałem dziesięć lat, ojciec jeszcze wcześniej. Ojczym mnie nie trawił, a Michała już znasz. Nie widziałem nigdy konkretnego wzoru rodziny czy… czy związku… dlatego przepraszam cię, ale… ale będę potrzebował trochę czasu, by znormalnieć i to wszystko ogarnąć.  
\- Czy możemy przestać używać słowa „normalność” w jakiejkolwiek formie? – usłyszał zmęczony ton.  
\- Ja… jasne, przepra…  
\- Nie przepraszaj – Wilmowski uniósł dłoń, szybko się poprawił – Nie to miałem na myśli… nie wycofuj się… po prostu, nie mów, że coś jest normalne w odniesieniu do czegoś, co myślisz, że nie ma nic wspólnego z tobą. Bo jesteś… jesteś zupełnie normalnym człowiekiem – jeszcze raz użył tego cholernie dziwnego słowa.  
Z lekkim rozdrażnieniem wyłapał zdystansowany do tej teorii, wręcz ironiczny uśmiech.  
Smuga pokiwał głową bez krzty przekonania.  
\- Jasne – zaśmiał się krótko.  
Lekko drgnął, gdy geograf pokonał dystans między nimi, aż znów oparli się o siebie. Ciepła dłoń dotknęła jego mostka. Przez cienki materiał koszulki musiał poczuć wyraźnie jej zarys, mocniej chwycił powietrze. Spojrzał na niego z niezrozumieniem.  
\- Bije ci serce… - Wilmowski mówił cicho, powoli, wpatrując się w jego oczy. Pochylił się na tyle, by ich twarze dzieliły milimetry – Oddychasz – widział jak szare oczy lśnią, jak gapią się na niego w oczarowaniu i nerwowym wyczekiwaniu jednocześnie – Śnisz, męczysz się, krwawisz… – Druga dłoń musnęła lewe ramię, zahaczając o bliznę. Poczuł jak przez mięśnie pod jego palcami przebiegł dreszcz – Kochasz – zastygł z ustami tuż przy jego ustach, oddychając z nim wspólnym powietrzem – Jesteś w pełni normalnym człowiekiem i wszystko, co czujesz, myślisz, czego pragniesz jest jak najbardziej normalne. – Wyczuł jego głębszy wdech, delikatnie przesunął palcami, ale nie ruszył ich z mostka. Serce łomotało pod jego dłonią. – Rozumiesz mnie…?  
Minimalny, lekko spięty ruch głową.  
Uśmiechnął się do niego łagodnie. Znacząco opuścił wzrok na jego usta, mocno zawarte, tak niedaleko odległe od jego własnych.  
\- Mogę…? – zawiesił głos, dobrze wiedząc, że się nie zrozumieją.  
Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami, Smuga nie poczekał, wysunął się ku niemu, dużo śmielszym ruchem łącząc z nim usta. Tym razem jednak Wilmowski nie próbował pogłębiać pocałunku. Odsunął się delikatnie, na tyle tylko, by móc na niego spojrzeć.  
\- …o coś spytać? – dokończył z lekkim uśmiechem.  
Zmieszany rumieniec na jego twarzy był najlepszą odpowiedzią. Wilmowski z rozbawieniem pochylił się ku niemu, tknięty nagłym impulsem, otarł się policzkiem o jego twarz. Wyłapał lekko zaskoczony syk, który jednak nie był ani odrobinę negatywny. Podróżnik odruchowo wtulił się w ten ruch, oddając go leciutko.  
\- Jasne… - szepnął, lekko nieswoim głosem.  
Wilmowski z zadowoleniem odkrył, że wbrew jego domysłom, broda nie była nawet tak nieprzyjemna, gdy otarł o nią twarz, wręcz mógłby nawet polubić to drapanie ostrych włosków.  
Ramiona zamknęły się na jego plecach zupełnie nagle. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, czując wyraźnie bijące od niego, tak długo wyczekiwane rozluźnienie. Smudze przypadła do gustu ta chwila, co go niesamowicie cieszyło, zważywszy, o co zamierzał pytać za chwilę. Był odprężony… tak… nareszcie przestawał się tak spinać w nerwach.  
\- Pytaj… - mruknął w jego szczękę, cicho i ciepło.  
\- Całowałeś już kogoś…? Czy byłem twoim pierwszym i…  
\- Byłeś dla mnie pierwszy w wielu rzeczach – wymamrotał, chowając głowę w zagłębienie jego szyi. Wilmowski westchnął cicho, odruchowo, gdy setki małych dreszczy przeszyły go od wrażliwej skóry gardła. Pewniej zagłębił dłoń w jego włosach, głaszcząc je i lekko zaplatając je na palcach.  
Ramiona zawarte na jego plecach leciutko zadrżały, przesunęły się, mocniej zacisnęły. Ciepły oddech drażnił jego skórę. Był głęboki, usilnie wyrównany. Cholera jasna… czuł, że nie zajęłoby mu długo, by ten oddech zamienić w zdyszany, spazmatyczny i rwący się wraz z cichymi słowami…  
Na próbę pocałował odsłoniętą w tej pozycji szyję, wyczuwając znów lekki dreszcz. Oparł głowę o jego kark i szyję, równie mocno zamykając w uścisku.  
\- Tak… - odparł wreszcie cicho Smuga, głosem stłumionym przez jego bark – W tym też… byłeś pierwszy.  
Jasna pieprzona cholera. Czyli jednak dobrze wyczuł.  
Kojącym gestem pogłaskał go po głowie, lekko się uśmiechnął, mając nadzieję, że da się to wyczuć dotykiem jego ust na gardle.  
Tym razem wyczuł już wyraźnie, że coś w nim się zatrzęsło pod dotykiem ust akurat tam. Ponowił ruch, z fascynacją wyłapując, jak spięły się jego mięśnie. Nie został skarcony czy choćby odsunięty. Bardzo powoli przesunął więc głowę tak, by wygodniej podjąć ten jakże intrygujący eksperyment.  
Wyczuł pod swoimi ustami, że puls podróżnika przyspieszył. Oddech też. Dłonie mocniej wpiły się palcami w jego łopatki.  
Gdy zaczepił ostrożnie o samą grdykę i śmielej pocałował bok szyi, wyłapał wręcz zdławiony brutalnie syk. Jednocześnie zawarte na nim mięśnie ramion napięły się jeszcze bardziej. Delikatnie zsunął się dłonią na jego żebra, pogładził po boku… po brzuchu.  
Teraz już wyraźnie usłyszał ciche westchnięcie.  
\- W porządku…? – spytał szeptem, trącając nosem jego skórę.  
Szybki, niemal rozpaczliwy haust powietrza.  
\- Tak… - nie słyszał jeszcze nigdy u niego tak nieswojego głosu.  
Albo miał wrażliwą szyję, albo nie spodziewał się tego i zbyt wiele bodźców na niego tak działało… albo ta scena znaczyła dla niego znacznie więcej niż dla kogoś innego.  
Oto stał bezbronny, ciepłe dłonie sunęły po nim, głaskały, badały, a czyjeś usta znaczyły mu szyję. Odsłonił się przed nim, stał zupełnie pewnie, nie uciekał… oddał mu pełną kontrolę, nie próbował nawet narzucić swojej dominacji.  
Ciekawe, zważywszy, że dominujący, nieugięty charakter był jedną z pierwszych cech, którą Wilmowski swego czasu w nim dostrzegł. Ale nie w stosunku do niego, nie teraz… nie w takiej chwili. Tutaj nie rządził, nawet nie próbował. Czekał, bezbronnie odsłonięty, nie znający kroków, zdziwiony i jednocześnie zapewne nie mniej przerażony, co przejęty.  
Wilmowski odsunął się od niego powoli, łowiąc rozognione, bardzo niespokojne spojrzenie. Uśmiechnął się czule, pogłaskał opuszkiem kciuka jego policzek, zjechał na linię szczęki… na brodę… aż do ust. Obrysował powolutku ich kontur, z uśmiechem patrzył, jak rdzawa plama pokrywa opaloną twarz.  
\- Kocham cię – szepnął w jego usta, pochylając się ku niemu w szybkim, czułym pocałunku. Nie próbował bardziej odbierać mu oddechu. Odsunął się powoli – Pewnie, możemy iść nad Nil.  
Z trudem opanował rozbawienie, gdy jego mina zrobiła się lekko zdezorientowana i Smuga z oszołomieniem pokiwał głową. Spodziewał się czegoś kompletnie innego… tak, Wilmowski widział to doskonale. Ale on nie zamierzał się spieszyć. Nie z czymś tak ważnym, delikatnym, istotnym… nie tym razem.  
Zamierzał rozegrać to zupełnie inaczej.

Zaplanował sobie wszystko, dając sobie jeszcze dobę na wybadanie terenu, kilka rozmów, kilka delikatnych podejść w odpowiednią stronę… niemal zapomniał o tym wieczorem, gdy jakoś naturalnym ruchem pocałował go tuż przed położeniem się spać i… i jakoś tak się stało, że gdy wróciło mu opanowanie, leżeli obaj na łóżku zajmowanym przez Smugę, lekko ocierając o siebie i całując żarliwie, a jego dłoń jakimś cudem wsunęła się już pod koszulkę podróżnika.  
Przerwał to w ostatniej chwili, bo leżący pod nim, ciężko łapiący oddech Smuga jakoś się do tego nie kwapił. Czuł potem wyraźnie nierozumiejące spojrzenie na sobie. Nie padły co prawda żadne słowa… ale ten wzrok mówił sam za siebie.  
Cholernie spięty, Wilmowski postanowił nie czekać więcej, jeśli następnego dnia wyniknie podobna sytuacja. Miał plan, owszem i to całkiem dobry swoim skromnym zdaniem. Ale wyczytał też jakiś krytyczny namysł w oczach Smugi, gdy odsuwał się od niego, niezręcznie mrucząc przeprosiny. On szukał swojego błędu… nie rozumiał, nie wiedział, o co chodzi i coraz mniej go dzieliło od błędnego koła zatracenia się w przypuszczaniach, co zrobił źle tym razem i co musi poprawić.  
Na drugi dzień Wilmowski zmył się do sklepu przy okazji, gdy Smuga polazł do miejskiej biblioteki po jakieś opracowania, mapy czy Bóg wie co tam jeszcze. Ledwie wrócił, ku swemu zdumieniu został wyciągnięty za miasto, w okolice piramid.  
Jeśli domyślał się choć odrobinę, nie było tego po nim widać. Całkiem naturalnie się nawet z czasem rozluźnił. Miał tylko jedną chwilę niepewnego namysłu, gdy usiedli w zaciszu znalezionego przez niego odludzia na przedmieściach i Wilmowski zupełnie swobodnym ruchem położył głowę na jego kolanach. Przez chwilę czuł nerwowe napięcie mięśni. Dłonie niezręcznie leżały na ziemi, by go nie dotykać. Ale już kilka minut później Wilmowski z lekkim uśmiechem patrzył na rozluźnioną twarz pochyloną nad nim. Smuga machinalnie, coraz bardziej zwyczajnymi, pewnymi ruchami bawił się jego włosami i delikatnie głaskał go po głowie.  
Napotkał tak naturalnie pozbawiony chłodu wzrok. Kąt ust uniósł się w uśmiechu. Też uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. To było miłe… tak bardzo miłe i delikatne, tak specyficznie wiele znaczące i wspaniałe w swojej prostocie.  
A potem zerwał się wiatr i cali obsypani piaskiem, brudni, zakurzeni i zakaszlani wrócili do hotelu, osłaniając twarze, co w sumie niewiele dało.  
\- Idź się ogarnij – wychrypiał Smuga, zamykając drzwi – Ja pozamykam okiennice i tak dalej, pewnie będzie wiało do rana. Może nie będzie burzy…  
Wilmowski zbyt niewiele widział przez piach, by choćby protestować. Nigdy wcześniej nie doceniał wody dostatecznie… teraz wydała mu się wybawieniem, gdy wrócił schodami na górę i nawet nie próbując wysuszyć włosów, nie czuł już wszędzie tego cholernego piasku. Nie musiał namawiać go do tego samego, w obrywaniu piaskiem po twarzy i tym jak zostawał we włosach i ubraniu nie było absolutnie nic przyjemnego.  
W małym pokoju zrobiło się przytulnie ciemno, choć wiatr dął na zewnątrz i stukot piasku niósł się przegłosem za ścianą. I chyba właśnie w takiej burzowej aurze dojrzał uśmiech od losu.  
Ogarnął jedzenie i choć mierne oświetlenie lampami naftowymi. Nadal słabo było widać cokolwiek, ale nawykli do leśnej ciemności łowcy nie mieli z tym problemu.  
\- Napijesz się wina ze mną?  
\- Co? Ale…? Nie kupiłeś, proszę, powiedz, że nie kupiłeś nic z… - wszystko poszło nie tak, Smuga załamał się lekko – Andrzeju – ocenił go pobłażliwie rozbawionym spojrzeniem – To najpewniej nawet nie stało obok wina.  
\- Ale…  
\- Egipt to kraj muzułmański, alkohol jest zakazany, tak? Po za tym upały i procenty łączą się bardzo źle… - pokręcił głową i dodał z uśmiechem – wyobrażasz sobie kaca po tym?  
Wilmowski, który przez krótką chwilę cieszył się szalenie z całkiem niezłych okoliczności, teraz poczuł się idiotycznie. Powoli skinął głową, mruknął ponuro:  
\- Kapnęli się, że jestem turystą.  
\- Bez wątpienia – Smuga uśmiechnął się lekko, pokręcił głową – Poczekaj, skombinuję coś lepszego.  
Tak więc z rozluźnienia procentami nic nie wyszło, pijąc egipską herbatę zwaną shay siedzieli chwilę w ciszy, tylko wycie wichury docierało zza ścian. Nie wiedział, jak zacząć cokolwiek… teraz ogólnie rzecz ujmując cały plan wydał mu się zbędnym i po prostu głupim. Czemu w ogóle zamierzał się tak skradać, czemu nie dał się ponieść spontanicznej chwili, gdy było to możliwe i…  
Delikatny dotyk na wierzchu dłoni wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Uniósł wzrok na siedzącego naprzeciw niego Smugę, który zabrał rękę od razu.  
\- Odpłynąłeś… - wyjaśnił cicho – Wszystko w porządku?  
\- Tak, pewnie.  
\- Martwisz się czymś – spojrzenie uważnie go oceniło – Co się stało? Wcześniej się nie martwiłeś…  
\- Nie, to nic, ja tylko… - urwał i westchnął lekko, pokręcił głową. Wyciągnął ku niemu rękę i z ulgą od razu poczuł jej pewny dotyk. Splecione dłonie oparły się między nimi na stole – Ja po prostu… teraz to ja zacząłem się nakręcać…  
\- Nie zauważyłem… - Smuga z lekkim zmieszaniem pokręcił głową – Przepraszam… powinienem był.  
\- Nie przepraszaj – poprosił Wilmowski cicho. Niepewny wzrok znów utkwił się w jego oczach – Po prostu chodź tutaj… - dokończył, nagle zapominając o reszcie świata, o tym, że nie ma odwagi przecież mówić wprost, o co chodzi – Chodź… - urwał, gdy podróżnik nie czekając na resztę zdania po prostu wstał z krzesła, okrążył stół i stanął przy nim, patrząc na niego wyczekująco.  
Wilmowski wstał, nie odrywając oczu od jego twarzy. Z wysiłkiem opanował głos na tyle, by po chwili podjąć:  
\- Przepraszam, nie chciałem znów myśleć o czymś innym…  
\- Za myślenie się nie przeprasza – Smuga uniósł lekko brwi – Poważnie, wszystko w porządku? – oparł dłoń o jego czoło, jednak bez śladu rozpoczynania czegoś więcej, tylko z troską.  
Wszystko szło nie tak.  
Wilmowski złapał jego dłoń i mocno zamknął w swoim uścisku, drugą ręką sięgnął do jego twarzy.  
\- Odpocznij – orzekł podróżnik, jakby nieświadomy, co tu jest w ogóle grane – Spróbuj się położyć i… - urwał, uniósł lekko brwi, gdy Andrzej westchnął z rezygnacją.  
Nie rozumiał chwilę, zamyślił się nawet, ocenił go spojrzeniem.  
Ale nie dane mu było próbować odgadnąć, o co chodzi. Ciepła dłoń ostrożnie dociągnęła go do pocałunku. Odruchowo oddał pieszczotę, pochylił się do niego, przysunął krok bliżej.  
Ale nie dał się rozgrzać, odsunął głowę od niego, powoli pogłaskał wilgotne wciąż, jasne włosy.  
\- Odpocznij, dobrze?  
\- Jesteś zmęczony? – upewnił się powoli geograf.  
\- Nie, ja nie. Ty jesteś.  
\- Nie jestem.  
\- Jesteś ciepły… - dłoń zsunęła się po boku jego twarzy, na szyję, na niedopiętą koszulę – Zbyt ciepły. Pewnie ten wiatr i gorąc…  
\- Nie – Wilmowski nie odsunął jego dłoni, tylko łagodnie pokręcił głową – Po prostu się denerwuję…  
\- Mhm… czym? Co się stało?  
\- Nic się nie stało… po prostu… po prostu chciałem, żebyś… żeby… - urwał, pokręcił głową z pobłażliwym uśmiechem nad swoim własnym pomysłem – Chciałem zorganizować coś na tyle dobrego… idealnego… żebyś… czuł się całkowicie bezpieczny i…  
\- Nie rozumiem – przyznał szczerze.  
Wilmowski westchnął ciężko, przyciągnął do siebie jego głowę, by oprzeć swoje czoło o jego. Przymknął oczy, powoli nabrał powietrza w płuca. Dłoń znów wsunęła się w jego włosy. Pokręcił powoli głową, a potem znów delikatnie pogłaskał go po policzku.  
\- Przepraszam, nie tak to miało wyglądać.  
\- Hej – dłoń złapała go pod brodę, miękkim ruchem uniosła nieco – Popatrz na mnie. Nie mam pojęcia, o co ci chodziło, ale ze swojej strony mówię otwarcie… nigdy nie czułem się bezpieczniejszy, niż z tobą w tej chwili. To najlepszy urlop jaki miałem, najlepszy… tydzień i… i po prostu wszystko. Więc nie martw się… jesteś tutaj, ze mną, dotarło do mnie, że cię kocham… nie mogłoby być lepiej.  
Smuga uśmiechnął się z ulgą, gdy ujrzał jak z jasnych oczu znika nerwowe napięcie i gorycz. Przysunął się do niego, delikatnie złączył ze sobą ich usta.  
I tym razem odpowiedź była gorąca, jasna, obezwładniająca.  
Wilmowski przywłaszczył sobie jego usta zdecydowanym ruchem, obejmując go ramionami, głaszcząc ugiętymi palcami po plecach, zjeżdżając na barki i kark. Gdy wsunął pewniej niż zwykle dłoń w jego włosy, wyłapał zduszone westchnięcie. Pod wpływem chwili zsunął się ustami na jego szyję, mocno masując opuszkami wrażliwą skórę potylicy. Tym razem syk był już niemal rozpaczliwie stłumiony. Dłonie zawarły się na jego żebrach, wczepiły mocno w materiał koszuli, gdy gorące wargi coraz pewniej badały jego gardło, brodę, zahaczały o drżące lekko wargi, o skronie…  
\- Andrzeju… - szept był ciężki, zmęczony, ale urwał się, przechodząc w zduszone westchnięcie.  
Wilmowski ponowił ruch na boku jego szyi, ostrożnie przesunął się na bark, aż do linii zwiniętej przez niego nieco w dół koszuli.  
Powoli podniósł głowę, aż ich oczy się spotkały. Zobaczył szczerze rozpalony, jednoznacznie jaśniejący wzrok. Zdecydowanie zainicjował gorący, coraz bardziej namiętny pocałunek. Jednocześnie z wyczuciem popchnął go za barki w stronę pokoju. Smuga zrozumiał, cofnął się tyłem, zbyt jednak zajęty jego ustami, by spojrzeć za siebie. Wleźli w ścianę. Wilmowski roześmiał się ciepło w jego usta, maskując tym zdenerwowanie ich obu.  
Jeszcze w progu namacał zapięcie jego koszuli. Smuga miał wolne ręce, mógł go w każdej chwili od siebie odepchnąć, lub chociaż przystopować. Zamiast tego ochoczo dociągnął do siebie jego twarz, by nie przerwać pocałunku. Jego jedna dłoń na dobre zajęła się jasnymi włosami, męcząc je, głaszcząc, skubiąc…  
Łóżko podcięło mu nogi od tyłu, wylądował na plecach. Zaśmiał się cicho, nerwowo i niepewnie, tylko odrobinę odsuwając się od niego. Chyba myślał, że Wilmowski zaraz wszystko przerwie, musi tylko ochłonąć. Gorące palce rozpinające mu koszulę do końca musiały go lekko zaskoczyć. Ale to i tak było nic w porównaniu z ciepłym, wilgotnym punktem warg, który zsunął się z jego szyi na barki, ramiona, pierś, żebra…  
Spięte ciało wygięło się pod nim na ten ruch, zza zawartych szczęk wyrwał się cichy szept jego imienia. Więc Andrzej uniósł się powoli na poziom jego oczu, gdy już zbadał ustami odsłoniętą klatkę piersiową aż do brzucha.  
Wrócił do jego ust, delikatnie skubiąc je wargami.  
\- Nie przerywamy? – upewnił się Smuga, gdy dostał się do głosu.  
\- Hm… co? A… a chcesz?  
\- Nie… ja… ja tylko… - zmieszał się wyraźnie, więc Wilmowski odsunął się od niego, by dać mu mówić. Z niepokojem wyłapał speszenie i stres w jego oczach.  
\- Tak?  
\- Zawsze… zatrzymywałeś i… i nie wiem… ja nie chcę… żebyś na siłę…  
\- Przerwałem wczoraj dlatego, że bałem się, że działając spontanicznie mógłbym nie dać ci dość czasu i… i to popsuć – Wilmowski nie czuł już tego zawstydzenia, co przedtem, mówił cicho i powoli, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.  
\- Ja… och – w szarych oczach zabłysło rozczulone ciepło. Smuga sięgnął do jego dłoni, opartej obok jego barku i delikatnie objął ją palcami. Uśmiechnął się miękko – Nie musiałeś… to dlatego… dlatego się martwiłeś… i po to chciałeś ogarnąć to wino i… i kolację? Zorganizowałeś coś, by wszystko działo się powoli…  
\- Ja… tak – uznał, że nie ma już celu kłamać.  
\- Nie musiałeś dla mnie tego robić – szepnął, unosząc do swojej twarzy ich splecione dłonie i delikatnie całując jego przegub.  
Wilmowski pochylił się nad nim, musnął ustami jego skroń, policzek, kąt ust. A potem powoli się położył, wtulając głowę w jego szyję i bark. Obie dłonie pogłaskały go po plecach. Czuł ciepło bijące od odsłoniętej zupełnie klatki piersiowej, na której leżał.  
\- Chciałem, żeby było dobrze… przepraszam – mruknął cicho, szczerze zmieszany.  
\- Masz zakaz przepraszania – Smuga uśmiechnął się delikatnie, co znający go tak dobrze geograf umiał wychwycić nawet w tonie jego głosu. A potem pocałował jego skroń i szepnął – I jest dobrze… jest bardzo dobrze, naprawdę.  
Odsunął się na tyle, by spojrzeć w jego oczy. Dużo pewniej się poczuł, gdy ujrzał w nich łagodne ciepło. Musnął jego usta swoimi. Potem znów, potem delikatnie zjechał na jego brodę, której szorstkość zaczynała mu się podobać bardziej z każdym jednym dotknięciem.  
\- Chcesz tego? – spytał zdyszanym szeptem, który odebrały mu drugie usta, łapczywie szukające jego oddechu – Ze mną… czy..  
\- Tak… z tobą… tylko z tobą… kocham cię.  
Przedłużył chwilę, już nawet nie próbował jej urwać. Coraz bardziej zatraceni w rozedrganym cieple drugiego oddechu, spleceni ramionami coraz pewniej i ciaśniej, zapominali już na dobre o reszcie świata wokoło. Gdy Smuga podwinął mu koszulę, Wilmowski odsunął się tylko na moment, unosząc do klęku, na oślep zdjął ją przez głowę, ignorując wynalazek zwany guzikami.  
Ciepło skóry ocierającej się o drugą, równie rozgrzaną, na chwilę zdominowało inne bodźce. Wilmowski powoli otarł się o niego, wyczuł napięte mięśnie, małym ruchem rozsunął mu nogi, wpasowując się pomiędzy nie.  
Zdławione westchnięcie zmieszało się z cichym jękiem przyjemności. Pchnął biodrami na próbę i aż zachłysnął się oddechem, gdy nogi zaplotły się na nim, by był bliżej… bliżej jeszcze, jeszcze trochę bliżej…  
Zdyszany oddech podrażnił jego skórę, gdy Smuga dociągnął go bliżej siebie, zamknął ramiona wokół niego i ukrył głowę w jego barku, z trudem łapiąc oddech.  
I to wystarczyło, by Wilmowski wrócił umysłem do rzeczywistości. Zwolnił. Delikatnie otulił go ramionami, wsuwając rękę pod jego głowę i głaszcząc po włosach.  
\- Powolutku… - otarł się szorstkim policzkiem o jego skroń, kojąco łagodnym głosem podjął – Nic na szybko, kochanie… mamy czas… - nawet nie wiedział, skąd wziął te słowa, jakoś naturalnie pojawiły mu się w głowie.  
Jakoś naturalnie dał mu długą chwilę na niemal całkowite ochłonięcie, nim powoli podniósł go do siadu, chowając wygodniej w ramionach. Jakoś naturalnie, gdy minęła chwila, głowa wtulona w jego bark poruszyła się twierdząco. Jakoś naturalnie wrócił do rozgrzewania go pocałunkiem, teraz czując już wyraźnie mniejsze przytłoczenie i onieśmielenie.  
Dał mu czas ponownie, nim podjął próbę czegoś więcej niż dotychczas zrobili. Był gotów dać mu całą noc, cały kolejny dzień, cały tydzień choćby. Nie spieszył się absolutnie nigdzie, nie istniał dla niego w tej chwili istotniejszy priorytet, niż danie tej jednej osobie pewności, bezpieczeństwa… uczucia…  
Nic innego się nie liczyło. Noc utonęła w długich pocałunkach, w niespiesznym odkrywaniu kolejnych czułych punktów, w delikatnych ruchach dłoni po rozgrzanych ciałach… w rozpalonych spojrzeniach, które wciąż szukały siebie nawzajem…  
\- Chcę… chcę cię widzieć… - tyle zdołał w miarę składnie wydyszeć Smuga, nim tak fascynująco nowy, czuły dotyk odebrał mu władzę nad myślami.  
Nie odrywali do siebie wzroku praktycznie, całując się, obejmując, coraz mocniej w siebie wtulając, poruszając jednym, nierównym, drżącym rytmem…  
Było coś magicznego w tej nocy, tak głośnej i brutalnej za oknem i zarazem tak cicho ciepłej, delikatnej, domowej, malutkiej, zawartej tylko i wyłącznie wokół nich. Coś urokliwego w tym, jak mocno dwie dłonie ściskały się cały czas, splatając ze sobą palce, gładząc opuszkami nadgarstki…  
Coś cudownego w tym, jak tamtej nocy nie było już żadnych niedomówionych, niedokończonych słów, żadnych przemilczanych wyznań, urwanych ruchów.  
Byli oni… 

****

Smuga był ciepły. Był cholernie ciepły, co Wilmowski uświadomił mu już kilkukrotnie z nietajoną satysfakcją. Nie tylko dlatego, że to oznaczało jego rację z dyskusji z wycieczki po nocy, ale także, a może przede wszystkim dlatego, że jego ciepło było zaskakująco domowo kojące, przyjemnie miękkie…  
Wilmowski nigdy wcześniej nie przypuszczał, że tak drobny szczegół mógłby tak wiele dla niego znaczyć. Całkowicie pokonany, otoczony ciepłem i spokojną ciszą, po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna jeśli nie po raz pierwszy w ogóle, to on obudził się przed Smugą.  
Podróżnik spał z głową na jego barku i ramieniem przerzuconym przez jego pierś. Mógł się odsunąć w nocy, ale tego nie zrobił, spał wtulony w niego i wydawał się zupełnie rozluźniony.  
I Wilmowski naprawdę nie sądził, że to może być tak miłe… Machinalnie głaskał palcami jego włosy, przeczesując je, mierzwiąc. Zjechał dłonią na jego bark, delikatnie zahaczył o nieregularne zgrubienie blizny po ostrzu noża na lewym ramieniu.  
Tak świeża jeszcze… tak wciąż żywa w jego myślach była ta rana i to, co się z nią wiązało. Ten pierwotny, nieopanowany lęk, ten mrok, ta burzowa przeklęta noc, gdy walczył o jego życie, tak bezsilny i tak słaby w zetknięciu z trucizną. Ale wygrał.  
Wygrał i oto teraz spał na nim całkiem żywy, ciepły człowiek.  
Całkiem jego.  
Smuga poruszył się, przebudzony jego dotykiem. Ale nie próbował wstawać, uchylił tylko powiek i uśmiechnął się sennie, wygodniej oparł głowę na jego barku i znów zamknął oczy.  
Wilmowski z uśmiechem pocałował go w skroń, trącił swoją twarzą jego twarz i mruknął cicho:  
\- Wstajemy?  
\- Nie – padł niemal niezrozumiały, leniwie rozespany szept.  
No? Gdzie jego medal za dokonanie rzeczy doprawdy niemożliwej, mianowicie przyczynowo skutkowego skłonienia tego faceta do niewstawania skoro świt? Powinien móc to sobie uwzględnić w ewentualnej biografii! Bez wątpienia było to osiągnięcie z kategorii życiowych.  
Korzystając z półprzytomnego zaspania Smugi, rzucił luźnym tonem, czekając, czy jest on zdolny do myślenia logicznego drzemiąc sobie na nim, głaskany po głowie:  
\- Ale ucieknie nam statek – spróbował, choć wracać mieli dopiero za jakiś tydzień, może nawet dwa.  
Smuga wzruszył lekko ramionami, nie unosząc powiek odparł:  
\- Będzie następny.  
I teraz Wilmowski już kategorycznie wpisał sobie tę chwilę do rubryki największych sukcesów swego życia. No cóż, bywa, każdy Napoleon ma swoje Waterloo. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że bycie owym Waterloo dla Smugi nie napawało go swego rodzaju dumą.  
Ten mężczyzna spędził tak wiele lat bez śladu rozluźnienia, spięty, nieoswojony, niczyj, nigdzie nie zaczepiający się, wiecznie uciekający i samowystarczalny. A teraz spał na nim, odprężony i spokojny… jego, tylko jego.  
Otoczył go mocniej ramionami, oparł głowę o jego włosy i przymknął oczy, doceniając poranną ciszę i ciepło, które było jego prywatnym i teraz z zadowolonym mruknięciem wtuliło się w niego ciaśniej. Uśmiechnął się, głaszcząc go po plecach.  
Jak on cholera kochał Egipt!

****

\- Nie wyszło, mówię panu, bosmanie, że nie wyszło! Nie mogło wyjść! – gorączkował się szeptem Tomek od dobrego kwadransa z okładem. Na domiar złego jego towarzysz absolutnie tego nerwowego zapału nie podzielał.  
\- Wyszło.  
\- Nie ma opcji! Znam mojego tatę, spędzili sobie trzy tygodnie na uciekaniu od siebie, ciszy, albo gadaniu o pogodzie!  
\- Nie bój żaby, brachu – Nowicki uśmiechnął się do niego spokojnie, flegmatycznie odparł – Jeśli nawet, to się wymyśli co innego. Wyluzuj, bo mi się zaraz za burtę wykopyrtniesz i twój szanowny rodzic łeb mi ukręci równo z ramionami.  
Tomek przestał opierać się o burtę, spojrzał na marynarza niepewnie. Ze źle skrywaną nadzieją spytał:  
\- Naprawdę myśli pan, że się udało?  
\- Myślę, nie myślę… tak czuję, rzec można. A do tego mam nosa, więc nie bój nic…  
\- Zapytamy ich o to wprost?  
\- Może nie będziemy musieli… - stoicki spokój bosmana nie zniknął, posłał Tomkowi wyrozumiały uśmiech.  
Myślałby kto, że taka malutka konspiracja może wywołać w dzieciaku takie emocje.  
Tomek przeżywał to niemal co chwilę. Nowicki bez nabijania się uznał, że jeśli chłopak ma rację i ci dwaj spędzili najbardziej niezręczne wakacje w życiu, nie załatwiając niczego między sobą, to najmłodszy z grupy ustawi ich do pionu jeszcze w porcie, wszystko im tłumacząc.  
Hm. To w sumie też byłby ciekawy widok…  
\- Nie widzę żadnego z nich! – zniecierpliwił się Tomek na widok pierwszego molo.  
\- Zapewne dlatego, że cumujemy gdzie indziej – zaśmiał się Nowicki, wskazując nieco dalszy punkt – Brachu, serio, oddychaj, bo mi rozwalisz konspirację.  
\- Przecież pan wie, że ją i tak rozwalę!  
\- No wiem, wiem, ale czemu tak brutalnie i jeszcze nim ich spotkaliśmy? – bosman miał najwyraźniej przedni ubaw z jego przejęcia się małym wkręcaniem tych dwóch. Po prawdzie to Tomek już się do tego przyzwyczaił…  
\- Są! – ucieszył się, wyłapując znajomą sylwetkę.  
\- Ano są…  
\- I chyba…  
\- Ano chyba – zgodził się z szerokim uśmiechem Nowicki, bo właśnie w tej chwili nawiązał kontakt wzrokowy z Andrzejem Wilmowskim, który chyba sobie o czymś przypomniał…  
Ale nie odsunął się od Smugi, nie puścił jego dłoni.  
\- Brachu, stawiasz mi rum – tryumfował marynarz szeptem.  
\- Jestem nieletni!  
\- Ty nie będziesz pił…  
\- No wie pan co! – ale Tomek nawet nie umiał udawać oburzenia. Początkowo zamierzał sprawiać wrażenie, że nie jest świadomy wszystkiego. Ale potem wyłapał wyraźny krok w bok Smugi, gdy i on zauważył ich na pokładzie. Wilmowski nie próbował przymusem utrzymać jego dłoni, pozwolił mu się odsunąć. Bali się…  
Tomek nie zamierzał więc utrzymywać dalej tej gry.  
Ledwie mocno uścisnął ojca, obwieścił im pozornie urażonym tonem:  
\- Przegrałem przez was butelkę rumu, której nie mam!  
\- Co…?  
\- Wygrałem dzięki wam butelkę rumu – dodał Tadek, z szerokim uśmiechem podchodząc do nich.  
Wilmowski ocenił ich zdruzgotanym spojrzeniem, wyraźnie nie rozumiał, co oni mieli do rumu, który chyba w domyśle Tomek przegrał na rzecz bosmana.  
\- Założyliście się o coś? – Smuga uważnie im się przyglądał.  
Tomek skinął głową z zadowoloną miną.  
\- O was.  
Nowicki wybuchnął śmiechem, gdy oba utkwione w nich spojrzenia ewoluowały w niedowierzającą zgrozę.  
Wilmowski zrozumiał pierwszy.  
\- Ale… Tadek!  
\- Co Tadek? Co ja? – marynarz uniósł dłonie – Moja wina, że chciałem dobrze? Moja?  
\- Po bosmanie nie oczekuj skruchy – zaśmiał się cicho Smuga – Ale, że ty Tomku też…?  
Ten wyszczerzył się do niego szeroko i bez śladu poczucia winy skinął głową. A potem dobił pozostałą trójkę kategorycznym obwieszczeniem:  
\- Jak „też”? Ja przede wszystkim! Od wyprawy do Australii próbujemy z panem bosmanem was spiknąć! – nie zrozumiał chyba czemu ojciec gapi się na niego tak zdruzgotany, czemu Smuga pokręcił powoli głową, a Nowicki zainteresował się nagle koronami drzew, bo spytał – No co?  
\- A mogłem się z tobą założyć, że wiedzą… - mruknął cicho Wilmowski, rzucając Smudze szybkie spojrzenie. Napotkał grobową minę i usłyszał znaczące:  
\- Nie odzywaj się.  
Nowicki zakaszlał, by ukryć śmiech.  
\- Ale, ale, brachu… mam pytanie… jedno małe, o więcej nie pytam, wasza sprawa… jedno maciupkie pytanko…  
\- No strzelaj, Tadku – westchnął z rezygnacją Wilmowski.  
\- Czy to nie wyszło czasem pod ryzykiem?  
\- Co przez to rozumiesz…? – Smuga uniósł brwi z kamienną miną, która zdradzała, że on już się domyślił, na czym polega to pytanie i doprawdy go to nie ubawiło.  
\- No, że się musiało stać coś, żebyście się ogarnęli… nie wiem, jakaś afera, coś się komuś mogło stać i…  
\- Nie – odparł stanowczo Wilmowski.  
\- Jeśli liczyć rabusiów piramid, to trochę tak – nie zgodził się cicho Smuga, za co otrzymał cios spojrzeniem i dodał jeszcze ciszej – Przepraszam?  
\- Rabusiów piramid?! – oczy Tomka zabłysły – Byliście przy piramidach?!  
\- Tak… w nocy praktycznie na nas wleźli…  
\- Nie widzieliście ich?  
Chwila niezręcznej ciszy. A potem Smuga wzruszył ramionami i na wskroś spokojnie odparł:  
\- Było ciemno.  
Wilmowski zagryzł policzek, by się nie roześmiać. Jednak to nie uszło uwadze Nowickiego, który miał minę rzymskiego tryumfatora i teraz tylko skinął głową z wszechwiedzącym uśmiechem.


End file.
